Entre Colmillos de León y Cuernos de Carnero
by DanyNeko
Summary: Ginga se va, dejando solo una carta y a cuatro chicos dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, de ser necesario. Kyouya, desde luego, no iba a dejar ir a su presa favorita así como así. ¿Pensabas que podías escapar de las fauces de un león, luego de haber sucumbido bajo sus garras? Muy mal Ginga. Te has metido con un Macho Alfa y tienes que saber que son realmente protectores.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de la batalla en _Dark Nebula_ , las cosas han estado un poco extrañas por aquí.

Por supuesto, yo ya estaba completamente recuperado, así que me fui de la casa de Madoka. Kyouya Tategami no es carga de nadie, no señor.

No obstante, regreso casi diario… o mejor dicho, cada noche.

Poco después de irme, supe por Benkei que Ginga empezó a tener pesadillas; según le dijo Madoka, usualmente se despertaba en la noche y/o en la madrugada gritando y se quedaba paralizado e ido.

Y por supuesto que yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Se trata de _mi_ Ginga después de todo.

Siempre he sido hábil para moverme por esta ciudad, así que nunca era difícil colarme al taller de Madoka por las noches para recostarme al lado de mi lindo pelirrojo y velar por sus sueños.  
Las pesadillas no desaparecieron, pero era bastante fácil para mi calmarlo, incluso sin tener que despertarlo. Cuando él empezaba a removerse tomaba sus muñecas y las apretaba contra el lecho, susurrando en su oído para que sintiera que no estaba solo; de vez en cuando un toque fugaz en sus mejillas o un beso hacia el truco, y entonces Ginga se calmaría y daría la vuelta hacía mí, para acurrucarse en mi pecho.

Era verdaderamente agradable, sentirlo tan vulnerable, frágil y buscando refugio en mí me daba una paz increíble, terminaba por dormirme allí a su lado, con mis dedos paseando por su cabello de fuego… aunque muy pocas veces me quedaba hasta que él despertaba.

Anoche no llegué a dormir con él, había estado lloviendo pero ese no era problema, en realidad me había pasado la tarde entrenando con Leone y 'una siesta' se me fue de las manos, así que me dirijo a la casa de la mecánica con la intención de entrar por la puerta, como se debe.

Antes de poder siquiera acercarme, escuché a esos tres diciendo que Ginga no estaba, que se había ido incluso sin comer su plato favorito.

 _Qué extraño, ama las hamburguesas._

Todos estaban hablando de la batalla con Ryuuga de hace unas noches atrás. Sabía mejor que nadie que mi dulce pelirrojo aún no se reponía de esa batalla, ni siquiera hemos hablado al respecto nosotros solos, pero mientras los escuchaba sabía que ellos no comprendían bien la magnitud del golpe que había recibido Ginga.

Yo tampoco lo comprendía totalmente, hay muchas cosas de él que no sé, pero claramente lo entendía mejor.

Después de todo, nuestros espíritus bladers son afines.

Escuché pasos.  
No sabía si era Ginga pero igual me mantuve oculto mientras los otros tres seguían hablando sobre Ryuuga y qué tendrían que ver con Ginga.

Y entonces lo oí gritar al bajar las escaleras.

Tuve que ahogar una risilla cuando lo escuché pelearse con Benkei por la hamburguesa que había dejado, aunque era obvio que él también los había escuchado y quería cortar el tema.

O, al menos, es obvio para mí.

Otros tres niños llegaron, creo que eran los amigos de Kenta.

Tsk! Ya había demasiada gente aquí. Tendré que esperar a que se vayan.

—Ginga, por favor enfréntame.

Ahora, _eso_ era interesante. Lo habían retado.  
¿Qué dirás, mi caballo alado?

Admito que me irritó escucharlo dudar, y supe enseguida que no había caso, a pesar de que aceptó. Su espíritu no estaba en ello, se le notaba tan solo en la voz.

Fue algo sencillo, en la pequeña arena que Madoka tenía para las pruebas con beys. Mi predicción fue correcta y Ginga perdió. ¡Había sido patético de ver! Había hecho un lanzamiento terrible en serio, Pegasus fue rechazado de un simple empujón.

Benkei sacó a esos niños a gritos.

—Ah… ah… Lo siento… mi dedo resbaló —por favor Gin, terrible excusa.

Y fueron peores las que le dio a Benkei para volver a irse. Parece que ni siquiera pensaba las palabras.

Se regresó por donde vino y solo entonces me asomé por la puerta desde la que había estado mirando. Me recosté contra el marco viendo su bufanda desaparecer —Nah, no tiene caso —los tres voltearon a verme —esa batalla con Ryuuga fue **importante…** más importante de lo que podríamos imaginar. Al ser derrotado, su espíritu se derrumbó —traté de explicarles, él necesitaba que lo dejaran en paz por un rato, Kenta sobre todo era el que más se daba cuenta de que no estaba bien, pero de la misma forma quería andar de metiche.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?

No miré a la chica al contestar, seguía con la vista fija por donde mi Ginga se había ido —Nada, tiene que lidiar con eso **solo** —dije claro y firme.

Después de eso me di la vuelta y salí, no sin antes gritarle a Benkei que no me siguiera.

No es que fuera hipócrita, o que solo hubiese hablado para alejarlos de mi chico. Yo, al contrario de ellos, puedo permanecer a su alrededor sin exigirle nada, así que me dirigí tras él. Si lo conozco tanto como creo, puedo adivinar a dónde se fue.

Mis instintos de león no se equivocan. Confié en ellos y me llevaron a mi presa.

No faltaría mucho para que el sol empezara a descender cuando alcancé a Ginga en la rivera del rio que atraviesa la ciudad, cerca de uno de los puentes principales.

Estaba tumbado en el césped, mirando al cielo.

Se veía adorable pero el aura de congoja a su alrededor irrumpía con esa bella estampa.

Aun así, me dirigí hacia él sigilosamente y, con una de las puntas de su bufanda, cubrí sus ojos de un movimiento.

—Ah.. ¿Qué? ¿Ky-Kyouya? —se revolvió un segundo antes de poder quitarse la tela blanca y se alzó en sus antebrazos para mirarme. Simplemente le dirigí una sonrisa de lado a lo que él mostró un pequeño y adorable sonrojo, junto a su bella sonrisa —estoy feliz de verte —susurró.

— ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —consulté casualmente, sentándome a su lado y apoyando las manos hacia atrás para reclinarme un poco, siempre sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Mmm, no muy bien —explicó a regañadientes y cabizbajo. Sabía bien que mentirme era inútil —me desperté un par de veces en mitad de la noche —suspiró.

Levanté una mano para tomar su mentón —lo siento —susurré y, en un rápido movimiento, tuve sus labios pegados a los míos por primera vez en todo el día.

Ginga tensó los hombros y emitió un adorable 'meep' antes de relajarse y corresponder mi beso. Nuestros labios se frotaron largos segundos, intercambiando ligeras succiones y uno que otro mordisco de mí parte.  
Eso me encantaba.  
Constantemente sentía la necesidad de clavar mis dientes en sus apetecibles labios y, para mi sorpresa, cuando lo hacía, no debía contenerme de lastimarlo, yo mismo disfrutaba de solo presionar ligeramente o tirar de ellos. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y se sentía tan bien.

Ginga puso una mano en mi pecho cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos y yo solté su boca, no sin antes tirar de su labio inferior. Lucía muy bien hinchado, rojizo y brillante de saliva entre mis colmillos.

—Ky-Kyouya —Ginga aún se mostraba algo tímido frente a nuestras interacciones íntimas, pero nunca me rechazaba ni mostraba desagrado así que no le doy importancia, es solo cosa de que se acostumbre. Deslicé mi nariz por el puente de la suya en un gesto meramente tranquilizante.

Después de mirar a nuestro alrededor y cerciorarse de que nadie nos veía, se decidió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho, su cuerpo se relajó contra mi costado y sus manos descansaron en mi regazo.

Creo que lo he malacostumbrado a acurrucarse contra mí por las noches.

O más apropiado es decir que _nos_ he malacostumbrado, porque mi mano voló automáticamente a su pelo para acariciarlo; también mi nariz se hundió en sus mechones rojos, disfrutando de su aroma natural, perfectamente mezclado con el olor del césped bajo nosotros.

Maldición, esto se siente tan bien.

Ginga era completamente mío.

.

Terminamos por recostarnos en el césped, él sin dejar su lugar sobre mi pecho, pero con las piernas hacia un lado.

No habíamos dicho nada en un buen rato. Cómodos el uno con el otro, simplemente disfrutando de _nosotros_ -no teníamos un nombre a nuestra 'relación' y así estaba bien ¿qué tiene de especial cualquier clase de título de todos modos?- en algún punto, Ginga había sacado a Pegasus de su cinturón y empezó a juguetear con él en una mano. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, sospeché que empezaba a quedarse dormido, pues su respiración era muy suave y acompasada.

No me importaba si se dormía allí, sobre mí. Muy poco me costaba llevarlo a casa de Madoka y acostarlo, quedándome allí con él para dormir el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, mi agudo oído pudo captar pasos acelerados que se acercaban a nuestra dirección, demasiado sospechoso para tratarse de un peatón cualquiera.  
Me tensé en alerta y Ginga pareció notarlo porque se movió un poco, aparté mi mano de su pelo y la llevé a su hombro por si necesitaba sacudirlo para que se espabilara.

No obstante, no fue necesario, estaba murmurando mi nombre en pregunta y levantándose de mí pecho para mirarme cuando escuchamos el grito con su nombre.

Ginga se volvió, nervioso, para responderle a Kenta, pero yo no le tomé importancia, era un niño a fin de cuentas y, tal como nos había encontrado, simplemente parecía que estuviéramos charlando, tumbados uno al lado del otro.

Igual que esta mañana, Ginga no parecía procesar bien lo que decía antes de abrir la boca, así que puse cuidadosamente una mano en su espalda baja, de modo que el niño no lo notara, para que se calmara en cuanto lo oí decir algo como "¿quieres dar un lindo paseo por el rio?"

El renacuajo pareció dudar un poco, seguramente al tomar en cuenta mi presencia, pero me sorprendió que aun así abrió la boca — ¡Ya basta de tonterías! —exclamó —no voy a creer tu farsa de 'estoy bien y nada anda mal'

Lo sentí tensarse ligeramente a través de mi mano para luego oír su risa nerviosa — ¿de qué estás hablando, Kenta? No es una farsa.

Sabía que nos miraba a ambos como un partido de ping-pong, yo simplemente me quedé en el suelo como estaba, con una mano tras mi cabeza y la otra en la espalda baja de mi pelirrojo. No iba a intervenir en nada que se dijeran esos dos a menos que Kenta realmente presionara a Ginga para decir algo que no quisiera.

El enano le soltó la perorata sobre como él estaba ocultando sus sentimientos, de que si ya no confiaba en sus amigos y se largó a llorar diciendo que todos estaban preocupados por él.

Seguí allí sin decir una sola palabra y dejé al niño hablar, notando como Ginga se estremecía o sobresaltaba ligeramente, seguramente sintiéndose conmovido por el discurso del enano.

—Lo siento —finalmente lo escuché hablar, así que abrí un ojo para mirarlo. Sus ojos dorados lucían realmente bonitos a la luz del atardecer —amigos como tú son de lo más valioso que hay… permanecen contigo a pesar de todo —oh por favor. Si Ginga también se ponía de sentimental iba a darme diabetes.

Kenta se mostró alegre ante su respuesta.

—Lo único en lo que he estado pensando es en encontrar y vencer a Ryuuga… ha sido mi único objetivo —la mención de ese lunático atrajo toda mi atención, me senté a la par que Ginga se volvía para mirar al rio.

Entonces, soltó la sopa.

Nos contó de la aldea en la que había nacido y crecido con su padre, Ryo Hagane, la aldea Koma.  
Habló de lo mucho que quería y admiraba a su padre, que era un gran blader, y le dio a su Pegasus.  
Hubo algo sobre una especie de ceremonia en la montaña junto a la aldea, la cual Doji y Ryuuga interrumpieron sin escrúpulo alguno para robarse el bey prohibido, _Lightning L' Drago_. Entonces, esos dos hicieron un desastre en la montaña cuando Ryuuga tomó a L' Drago y peleó contra el padre de Ginga.

El señor perdió y… el interior de la montaña empezó a caerse a pedazos.

Me vi en la necesidad de colocar mi mano sobre el hombro de Ginga cuando llegó a esa parte, su padre le dijo lo peligroso que era el bey prohibido, le hizo prometer que lo recuperaría de las manos de esos indeseables… y le dio a Pegasus antes de que el derrumbe lo alcanzara.

—Y así comenzó mi viaje, para ser más fuerte… para poder derrotarlo.

Kenta estaba llorando de nuevo por la historia, los ojos de Ginga -que estaba sentado en medio de ambos- eran vidriosos pero se negaban a soltar las lágrimas.

—Lamento no haberles hablado de esto hasta ahora, chicos —suspiró, a lo que yo simplemente apreté su hombro reconfortante.

—No —negó el enano —yo soy el que debería disculparse, por obligarte a hablar de esto.

Yo gruñí —por eso les dije que no se entrometieran —le dije, aunque para mis adentros estaba contento de saber todo eso sobre mi querido pelirrojo.

Ginga levantó las manos y me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa —calma, está bien, Kyouya —yo solo bufé —en realidad, me alegra haberlo compartido con las personas que quiero —soltó como si nada, apoyando sus palmas en el césped para mirar hacia el cielo, ya nocturno.

—Ginga… —Kenta le sonrió, yo tuve que desviar la cara cuando sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas por el comentario de mi chico —ay, ya sé ¡Hay que hacer una batalla bey! — ¿ese niño no sabe cuándo callarse de verdad?

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero competir contigo ahora —insistió.

—Óyeme enano ¿no crees que ya te echan de menos en tú casa? —señalé con fastidio.

—Kyouya tiene razón, es un poco tarde —me apoyó, mirando a la luna llena en el cielo —hay que hacerlo mañana, Kenta.

El crío no se molestó en ocultar su decepción —Bueno… nos vemos mañana —se paró y subió de regreso al camino. Ginga se levantó igual, para despedir al enano, y yo con él —es una promesa ¡Combatiremos mañana!

—Sí, descansa —lo despidió agitando una mano para luego verlo irse corriendo.

Cuando estuve seguro de que el niño no se daría media vuelta para añadir algo más, me le acerqué por detrás a Ginga y cruce mis brazos hacia adelante por su cintura. Sentí su sobresalto por lo que sonreí — ¿Kyouya? —estábamos en la posición perfecta para descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, y eso hice, apreciando el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?

Mi chico se lo pensó un poco —no lo sabré si no lo intento ¿cierto? —solo tarareé un poco en respuesta. Ginga ladeó el rostro para besarme la mejilla y me sonrió —tengo un poco de sueño —ahogó un bostezo con la mano derecha.

—Regresemos al taller entonces —luego de presionar un beso en su cuello lo solté de mi abrazo y tomé su mano para tirar de él.

Ginga vaciló un poco antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos y caminar a la par mía con su eterna sonrisa —Sí, Kyouya.

Por alguna razón, no podía quitarme cierto presentimiento de la boca del estómago…

 **Pov's Ginga.**

Lo siento Kenta… lo siento, Kyouya.

Tengo que hacer esto.

.

Caminé con Kyouya hasta la casa de Madoka, entramos en silencio al sótano para preparar el sofá-cama donde duermo.  
Estaba nervioso porque Kyouya se quedara a dormir pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude.

Nos turnamos para tomar un baño y me acosté primero en el lecho, solo en camiseta y pantalón. Al poco rato Kyouya se recostó a mi lado, de perfil; también había dejado a un lado sus botas y la gabardina verde, su pelo aún tenía algunas perlas de agua por aquí y por allá, acentuado el aire salvaje que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —me preguntó en voz baja, mirándome atentamente. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano para mirarme desde arriba.

—Nada realmente —murmuré de regreso, lo más sereno y convincente que pude, pero cuando le vi fruncir el ceño, supe que tenía que distraerle, así que levanté una mano hacia su mejilla y acaricié lentamente la cicatriz debajo de su ojo… desde que lo conocí me he preguntado la historia detrás de esas marcas.

Él se dejó acariciar con un ligero tarareo en el fondo de su garganta que podía escuchar solo por el sepulcral silencio de la noche. Era como el ronronear de un gran gato, ese pensamiento me hacía sonreír.

Seguí rozando su pómulo con mi pulgar y el nacimiento de su cuello con el resto de mis dedos, su piel bronceada se me hacía encantadora y atractiva, y mis ojos cayeron irremediablemente en su boca. Un colmillo ligeramente afilado se asomaba apenas por entre sus labios… tentador.

Desde que Kyouya me había cuidado (y besado) tras la batalla con Ryuuga nos habíamos vuelto más y más cercanos e íntimos. Los besos nunca faltaban cuando podíamos estar a solas y siempre había contacto físico: un roce de manos, un brazo pegado al otro, una mano en el hombro o en la cintura, una caricia de pelo…

Y realmente me gustaba. Kyouya era fuerte, tenía una personalidad valerosa, autónoma y confiada. Su espíritu bey ardía de forma maravillosa, tanto que me hacía querer entrenar constantemente para ser un rival digno.  
Pero, aparte de los combates bey, Kyouya me hacía sentir seguro, protegido… era una sensación muy agradable y me hacía feliz.

Me gustaba estar con Kyouya.

Incluso ahora, dudando de mí mismo y mis habilidades, Kyouya me tenía paciencia y no me presionaba al respecto, aun cuando generalmente es lanzado, competitivo e impaciente.

Realmente lo aprecio.

Por eso tengo que hacer algo al respecto. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y lamiéndome las heridas mientras Doji y Ryuuga están allí fuera con L'Drago y sus planes malvados.

Y, si quiero ser un digno compañero de Kyouya, debo reponerme pronto.

Lo siento Kyouya… tengo que hacer esto.

Levanté el cuello y junté mis labios con los suyos. Su boca, cálida como siempre, me recibió hambrienta. Acaricié sus labios unos segundos pero me incomodaba la posición así que me hice para atrás, Kyouya lo entendió y se inclinó hacia abajo para mantener nuestras bocas unidas.  
Ladeé la cabeza para acoplarme a su ritmo y él deslizó su mano libre por mi camiseta naranja hasta alojarse en mi cintura, libre de los cinturones.

Su lengua lamió lentamente mi labio superior para después chuparlo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis manos se habían deslizado por su camiseta, acariciando su pecho y bajando hasta su abdomen, sintiendo perfectamente la tibieza de su piel liza y los abdominales duros. No pude evitarlo y los delineé a detalle con las yemas de mis dedos.

Vanidad aparte, mis viajes constantes mantenían mi cuerpo en buena forma, pero nada como el de Kyouya, aunque seguramente el riguroso entrenamiento de Doji en el Cañón Lobo y las instalaciones de _Dark Nebula_ tenían algo que ver.

Kyouya nos dejó tomar aire un segundo pero regresó pronto a reclamar mi boca. Esta vez trazó mis labios lentamente con su lengua, provocando que me estremeciera por lo sensible que se sentían —Ky-Kyouya —susurré, y al parecer le agradó, porque me dio un beso rápido y volvió a succionar mis labios, esta vez el inferior, raspándolo cuidadosamente con sus colmillos en el proceso.

Me avergonzaba un poco el hecho de que no podía evitar gimotear de vez en cuando, pero a Kyouya no parecía molestarle para nada. Llevé una de mis manos a su pelo, acariciándolo y soltando la coleta que llevaba; le quedaba realmente bien pero la visión de su pelo libre y suelto, adornando sus facciones como la melena de un león, me hizo querer besarlo con fuerza, morder yo sus labios y tocarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Jamás me había sentido así de atraído por nadie. Esto era completamente nuevo y me encantaba.

—Mghh… Ginga —quedé fascinado al oírlo susurrar mi nombre cuando di rienda suelta a uno de mis deseos y mordí su labio superior con cuidado.

Su mano subió de mi cintura, trazado mi torso hacia arriba, por el centro, con dos dedos; me provocó escalofríos y que la piel se me erizara con violencia… incluso el simple contacto con la tela me fastidió los pezones cuando estos se endurecieron.

Fue una sensación curiosa, nunca me había pasado así ni con la brisa fría que soplaba por la noche en las montañas de mi aldea.

Creo que Kyoya lo notó cuando dejó de besarme, porque me dirigió una sonrisa ladina, enseñando los colmillos, y luego bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho, parándose a dejar un beso en mi mentón, una lamida en mi garganta y otro beso justo sobre el cuello de mi playera, la cual luego jaló con sus dientes para exponer parte mi pecho.  
Entonces sopló justo sobre uno de mis pezones, su aliento caliente me hizo temblar de nuevo y justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué hacía, envolvió el pequeño botón endurecido con sus labios para un suave chupón.

La sensación de eso no fue como nada que hubiese experimentado antes, el aire se me escapó de la garganta -por suerte, en una exhalación muda- mientras que mi espalda se arqueó ligeramente de forma instintiva, a la vez que presioné su pelo hacia abajo.

Fue como… una ligera explosión de gozo.

Tuve que morderme el labio cuando, antes de soltarme por completo, su lengua dejó una suave lamida en mi pezón. Dejó entonces que la tela de mi camiseta se acomodara de nuevo y subió su rostro de vuelta frente al mío, relamiéndose los labios como si hubiera probado algo delicioso.

—Parece que eso te gustó —no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero aun así asentí con la cabeza, no pudiendo vocalizar otra palabra aparte de su nombre —shhh, shhh. Tranquilo —rozó su nariz contra la mía de forma tranquilizante antes de volver a tumbarse de perfil en la cama —podemos seguir _jugando_ después, ya es muy tarde —finalizó, ocultando un bostezo en mi hombro.

Kyouya bostezaba como un león.

—Dulces sueños, Kyouya —le sonreí, acomodándome en su abrazo.

—Descansa Ginga… no creo que esta noche tengas pesadillas —me dio un beso rápido y pude ver sus fieros ojos azules cerrarse al sueño.

— ¿Sabes qué? …Yo tampoco lo creo —añadí con una sonrisa y me permití cerrar los ojos, a la espera de que Kyouya se durmiera.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kenta entró directamente en el sótano de Madoka para saludar a Ginga y decirle que estaba más que listo para su batalla ese día, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era a Kyouya, sentado en el sofá con el pelo suelto, una expresión de ira total y una carta apretada entre sus manos.

Cuando el oji-azul lo miró, Kenta tuvo la sensación de que debía rezar por su vida, sobreponiéndose a la de que algo malo pasaba. El mayor simplemente le arrojó la hoja de papel a los pies, levantándose para encontrar su liga y rehacerse la coleta.

Kenta recogió la hoja, temblando, y la leyó. El aliento se le escapó y corrió hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con Madoka y Benkei mientras gritaba — ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

El pelimalva y la castaña lo miraron con gran extrañeza ante su entrada apresurada.

—Kenta —lo llamó la chica.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —terminó por preguntar Benkei.

El niño solo pudo estirarles la hoja — ¡Ginga… nos dejó… esta nota! —exclamó entre bocanadas de aire.

" _Queridos amigos míos, gracias por todo, y… adiós"_

—Es… una nota de despedida —dijo Madoka con voz herida, mientras Kyouya dudaba en reunirse con ellos o largarse de allí a descargar su rabia.

¡Ginga se le había escabullido de las manos!  
¡Literalmente!

Oh… ¡Cuando lo encontrara…!

Primero que nada, si iba a encontrarlo, sus mejores opciones eran con el trío de escandalosos que estaban quejándose sobre por qué Ginga se había ido sin avisar… y a dónde.

Bien… Kyouya creía saber a dónde, sus instintos de león no le fallarían con su _presa_ más importante.

El joven león suspiró profundo. Iba a necesitar _muuuucha_ paciencia.

—Muy bien, dejen de lloriquear y si en serio les preocupa vamos por él —declaró con su rudeza habitual.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres, Kyouya? —dijo Madoka con sorpresa.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron al más pequeño del grupo —Ginga te dijo ayer que nos valoraba mucho por permanecer con él a pesar de todo ¿no es cierto, Kenta? —el pequeño peliverde solo pudo asentir —bien… habrá que honrar esa confianza.

—Kyouya… Pe-pero ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo? —dijo Benkei —¡Pudo haberse ido a cualquier parte del país!

El poderoso blader no dudaba de lo que le decía su instinto — ¡Madoka!

— ¿S-sí? —atendió la mecánica, dando un saltito en su lugar.

— ¿Puedes encontrar la ruta más rápida a la aldea llamada Koma, a las faldas del monte Hagane?

La chica se dirigió automáticamente a su computadora e inició su búsqueda —déjame ver… pues no consigo una ruta directa, pero hay un tren que nos llevara al monte Hagane en un par de horas desde la estación de aquí… ¿por qué?

Kyouya soltó un pequeño gruñido de contemplación —tomen una maleta y empaquen provisiones, lo necesario y más ligero posible —ordenó sin dar lugar a reclamos, dándose la vuelta para salir del local —iremos de excursión, los veo en la estación en media hora.

— ¡Ky-Kyouya, espérame! —como siempre, Benkei fue tras él.

—Kenta, no entiendo nada —le dijo la chica, al borde de la histeria.

— ¡Tú solo hazle caso! —exclamó el aludido —te lo explicaré todo luego, pero hay que seguir a Kyouya.

.

Efectivamente, un tren los dejó en la pequeña estación cerca del monte Hagane.

—Entonces ¿hacia dónde vamos ahora? —consultó Madoka.

A Kenta le bajó una gotita por la mejilla —ay, no sé…

Contario al niño, Kyouya ya se había acercado al guardia del lugar a pedir indicaciones —Vámonos, ya es hora.

Kenta, Madoka y Benkei lo siguieron, no sin cierta dificultad gracias al equipaje de la chica.

De camino por la intemperie, Kenta se encargó de replicar la historia que Ginga les había contado a los dos que faltaban del grupo.

— ¿Así que esa es la historia de Ginga, eh? —musitó Benkei.

—Ginga es muy alegre y optimista, jamás imaginé que tenía un pasado tan triste —Kyouya internamente le dio la razón a Madoka.

—Así que vino de regreso a la aldea Koma —quiso aclarar Benkei.

—Es posible —respondió el niño.

— ¿Cómo que 'posible'? —se quejó.

—Es que el único lugar al que se nos ocurre que haya regresado, después de habernos contado todo eso es a su hogar ¿no es así? —buscó apoyo en Kyoya.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —volvió a preguntar el grandulón.

—Cuando el corazón de alguien está tan lastimado ¿no es natural que se sienta nostálgico? —sumó la castaña.

—Pues a mí no me preguntes —musitó Benkei en respuesta.

—No sabremos si está allí a menos que vayamos a ver —dictaminó Kyouya, para acabar con la discusión.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar, el cuarteto consiguió llegar a una pequeña colina libre de árboles. Kyouya llevaba el recorrido con mucha más facilidad, era como un paseo comparado con el Cañón Lobo; sin embargo, había cierta sensación que provocaba que el cabello de su nuca se erizara constantemente.

Era como si… lo estuvieran observando.

Miró a su alrededor, evaluando el terreno, mientras Kenta se quejaba. Le pareció notar algo entre unos arbustos cercanos, pero Benkei lo desconcentró — ¿Qué te pasa, Kyouya?

— ¿Hmm? —emitiendo pequeños gruñidos contemplativos, de los cuales ni siquiera era consciente, consideró apropiado no decir nada. Suficientes quejas había ya por el recorrido que les aguardaba —no es nada, solo mi imaginación —y con esa vaga respuesta, siguió caminando. No tenían tiempo que perder, no sabían qué tan lejos estaba la aldea del pelirrojo.

Benkei lo miró con curiosidad, pero confiaba ciegamente en el juicio de Kyouya, así que lo siguió sin decir nada.

Una hora después, más o menos, hicieron una pequeña parada en una mini cascada formada por un conjunto de enormes rocas que dejaban una pequeña abertura en un lado de la montaña, formando un laguito y un riachuelo.

Kyouya dejó que los niños descansaran un poco y se refrescaran para no tener que seguir oyéndolos quejarse, pero sabía que un lugar así, en medio de un bosque, sería un abrevadero perfecto para muchas especies de animales, por lo que los instó a moverse rápido.

—Vámonos, si nos quedamos aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, el sol se pondrá —expuso, tomando la mochila de Kenta en una mano mientras que Benkei se ocupaba de la maleta de Madoka.

Como era usual, el pelimalva lo secundó, ignorando las quejas de los niños. Aunque Kenta cayó al suelo, según, por un calambre.

— ¿Y bien, puedes caminar? —consultó el joven Tategami, pues sabía lo mucho que Ginga quería a ese enano.

—Lo que nos faltaba, más equipaje para cargar —se quejó Benkei por lo bajo, pero los dos menores alcanzaron a oírlo.

Después de un regaño de los niños, de que Benkei fuera perseguido por las abejas, y que Kyouya le dedicara una súplica al cielo, rogando por paciencia (sus pensamientos en ese momento eran algo como: " _¿Por qué estoy tolerando a estos críos?". "Oh, cierto. Para encontrar a Ginga". "Maldición Gin, debo quererte mucho para tolerar esto"_ ), Madoka decidió que era un buen momento para tomar un bocadillo.

Tategami se mantuvo un par de metros aparte del trío que volvía a discutir por nimiedades, aún con esa sensación de ser observados, pero permitiéndose disfrutar de un par de emparedados hechos por la mecánica… debía admitir que tenía buena sazón.

A fin de cuentas, un pequeño mono ladrón se robó los emparedados mientras los tres peleaban y, como resultado, Kyouya y Benkei se fueron por un lado, mientras que Madoka y Kenta por el otro.

Kyouya mandó sus pensamientos previos a pasear. Se estaba cansando de lidiar con tanto escándalo… a fin de cuentas, esperaba ser capaz de distraer a Ginga -si es que lo encontraban ellos primero- respecto a esos niños, lo suficiente para que los alcanzaran.

A los dos varones el camino los llevó a atravesar un campo de hierba realmente alta, Kyouya sentía que prácticamente nadaba entre las plantas y tenía que abrirse camino con las manos adelante; aunque lo que realmente le fastidiaba -además del roce de la hierba en su abdomen descubierto, rasguñando su piel al pasar- eran los quejidos de Benkei ¡Era claro que no le gustaba haber discutido con los niños, pero trataba de sonar como que no era así!

Kyouya tuvo que darle un regaño para recordarle que estaban buscando a Ginga, no en un paseo para picnic.

Fue un poco duro, pero al menos le sirvió para unos momentos de paz.

" _Maldición, Ginga. Cuando ponga mis garras en ti, te volcaré sobre mis rodillas y nalguearé ese trasero endemoniadamente lindo hasta que aprendas a no escaparte así de mí"_ se quejó para sus adentros el peliverde _"y luego voy a besarte tanto que no querrás hacerlo nunca más"_ El ultimo pensamiento le valió a Kyouya un desliz de su rostro impasible, mordiéndose los labios mientras recordaba los besos que había compartido con su pequeño pelirrojo la noche pasada, y su cuerpo empezaba a anhelar la cercanía y el calor de Ginga.

Luego de toparse con un par de senderos que solo chocaban con laterales escapados de la montaña, Kyouya ya estaba perdiendo realmente los estribos.

Entonces, se toparon con este chico de pelo celeste pálido -que, siendo sinceros, a Kyouya le recordaba a la lana de una oveja- y ojos cerúleos que "recolectaba miel en las montañas". Los instintos de león de Kyouya respingaron en alerta y empezó a hacer preguntas.

Según este chico, Hyoma, no vivía en la montaña, no conocía la aldea Koma y no se había topado con nadie más ese día.

El blader de Leone dejó que el chico los guiara hacia senderos más abiertos, hasta que se toparon con un montón de árboles caídos que obstaculizaban el paso. Benkei tomó el asunto en sus manos e hizo que _Bull_ se abriera paso entre ellos.

Al peliverde le pareció que Hyoma hizo un gesto sospechoso con esta decisión, luego, halagó las habilidades de _Bull_ como bey de equilibrio y a Benkei. Kyouya no dejó pasar el detalle por alto y preguntó si era blader, pero este se hizo el desentendido de una forma muy sospechosa.  
Kyouya no era ningún tonto, y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, pero Benkei fue atacado por un jabalí, y, como buen líder que era, Kyouya corrió en su auxilio.

No hizo falta, sin embargo, un bey salió de la nada e hizo caer el árbol en el que Benkei se había trepado, asustando así al cerdo salvaje.

Ahora, Kyouya estaba completamente seguro de que algo raro estaba pasando en esa montaña. Tenía que permanecer muy alerta.

Y luego de que se re-encontraron con Kenta y Madoka, Hyoma solo se volvió más y más sospechoso.

¿No había dicho que no se había topado con nadie más en la montaña ese día? ¿Y qué tontería era esa de que el árbol se cayó 'accidentalmente'?  
Ahora se ofrecía a guiarlos, cuando dijo no conocer la aldea Koma.

No señor, a Kyouya Tategami no le iban a ver la cara de idiota.

.

Ese 'ya falta muy poco' del pelo de oveja ya lo estaba cansando.

—Detente —gritó el peliverde, cuando ya habían pasado como tres veces por el mismo paisaje escarpado.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —consultó el ofrecido guía, sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el camino correcto, Hyoma?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Al oji-azul esto le colmó los estribos — ¿en serio? ¿y por qué habíamos pasado por aquí antes? —reclamó, pero Hyoma lo desestimó sencillamente — ¡No juegues conmigo! Mira esto —gritó harto, señalando un pequeño cúmulo de tres rocas que él mismo había apilado —estuve añadiéndole una piedra cada vez que pasábamos. Todos voltearon hacia la evidencia y empezaron a cuestionarse — ¡Solo ha estado haciéndonos caminar en círculo! —acusó.

—Dijiste que ibas a llevarnos por un camino seguro —se quejó Benkei.

Pero cuando Kyouya pensó que lo dejaría expuesto… —ese era el plan, pero… amm —Hyoma miró a ambos lados —esto es muy extraño… creo que yo sólo me perdí —se excusó, mostrándose de nuevo con infantil inocencia.

Tategami, que no se tragó ni por un segundo su acto, estaba completamente exasperado de él. Tomó a _Leone_ , cargó su lanzador y lo apuntó al extraño —escucha, la farsa se acabó ¿qué es lo que tramas en realidad?

Kenta y Madoka trataron de que se calmara, pero Kyouya los cayó y atacó, logrando que Hyoma se revelara como bleyder; su compañero, _Rock Aries ED145B_ , un bey defensivo.

Sin embargo, en últimas, Kyouya dejó que Kenta enfrentara primero a Hyoma… nunca estaba demás saber cómo peleaba tu contrincante, y Madoka se encargó de recolectar datos de _Aries_ en el enfrentamiento.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta… le tocó un poco el que Hyoma dejara al niño de rodillas y disculpándose con Ginga por haberle 'fallado'.

…Pero esta vez, Benkei se le adelantó.

Bueno… tenía más oportunidad que Kenta — ¡Atento! —lo aterrizó Kyouya, cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso en falso —concéntrate hermano, que no se te olvide porqué estás aquí, luchando —no hacía mal un poco de aliento. Un buen líder debía saber cuándo dar una palabra —una estrategia bey uno a uno… pero es buena idea ¡Hazlo Benkei!

Hasta Kyouya fue sorprendido cuando _Aries_ rechazó todos los ataques directos de _Bull_ , incluso cuando este lo sorprendió con un ataque bajo tierra. Estaba más y más determinado a patearle el trasero a ese pelo de oveja sin trasquilar.

Su límite llegó cuando Benkei estuvo de rodillas, recogiendo a un derrotado _Bull_.

Caminó al frente con el paso firme de un león acechando a su presa mientras que acomodaba a su _Leone_ en el lanzador y se plantó firme, con las piernas separadas y en posición de lanzamiento.

—Así que ese eje de rotación puede cancelar los ataques de cualquier enemigo… seguramente dirás que es el máximo bey defensivo ¡Pero aún tiene que demostrarlo contra la maniobra especial de mi _Rock Leone_! —rugió determinado — ¡Yo soy Kyouya, y Ginga es mi-*

—Sí, sí, sí. Dímelo después. Ahora vengan conmigo.

Y eso descolocó totalmente a Kyouya — ¿eh?

El gesto de Hyouma regresó a ser amable y entusiasta —con gusto los guiaré a la aldea del beyblade, la aldea Koma.

Luego de una solemne explicación de Hyouma sobre como su hogar, Koma, era una aldea sagrada y solo personas dignas podían entrar allí; de que simplemente les tenía que poner a prueba para llevarlos y con un Kyouya más que frustrado, Hyouma aseguró que eran bleyders confiables y los llevaría a la aldea.

Sin embargo, para Kyouya, fue mucho más irritante escuchar de boca de Hyouma como _conocía_ _ **muy**_ _bien_ a Ginga y que eran amigos desde la infancia, siempre jugando juntos.

Luego de un viaje subterráneo y un inestable puente colgante, lograron ver a los lejos una gran aldea inmersa en las montañas.

Kyouya la observó con detenimiento al llegar, el lugar de dónde venía su fugitivo pelirrojo, eh… de alguna manera sentía que todo el sitio iba bien con él, pero aun había algo que lo molestaba.

¿Dónde estaba Ginga?

Tenía la sensación de que cerca, pero no del todo a su alcance y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Y de pronto ese perrito parlante apareció. Kyoya empezaba a creer que esa aldea realmente era sagrada/mágica/lo que sea.

Por suerte, el perrito parlante… es decir, Oikuto, les confirmó que Ginga había regresado a Koma… pero ahora mismo se encontraba escalando la montaña nevada que se levantaba junto a la aldea.

Y de repente, el nerviosismo se había convertido en preocupación. ¿Su dulce pelirrojo estaría bien por su cuenta en un ambiente tan extremo?

Todos se estaban preocupando, y Kyouya sabía que debía mantenerlos bajo control —así es Ginga… —pero no pudo evitar mirar la montaña, como si sus ojos fueran capaces de distinguir su melena de fuego en medio del paisaje montañoso... Hasta que se hartó, un pálpito resonó en su pecho, como una pequeña alerta de que algo importante estaba pasando.

 **Pov's Kyouya**

— ¡No me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada! —rugí — ¡Hay que ir a ayudar a Ginga!

El perrucho se me puso en medio diciendo que no podemos pasar —mira, no me importa si esa montaña es lugar sagrado, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Voy a subir.

El can parlante me gruñó, así que le gruñí de regreso ¡Bah! No me llegaba ni a las rodillas ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Morderme los tobillos? ¡Podría patearlo si quisiera!

No lo hago solo porque es la mascota de mi Ginga y el cabeza de borrego.

Al final Madoka lo convenció con mimos y el perro nos guió, aunque reticente… ¿Así me veía yo cuando dejaba que Ginga me acariciara el pelo?

A medida que nos acercábamos a la montaña, esos saltos en mi pecho se hacían más seguidos… si de algo estaba seguro era de que mi Ginga no estaba teniendo un paseo, su espíritu estaba siendo puesto a prueba y yo no iba a quedarme atrás.

Ese estúpido portón no iba a detenerme —Si Ginga pudo abrir esta puerta, nosotros también deberíamos poder, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Me coloqué en posición junto a Benkei y Kenta. Vamos _Leone_ , atravesemos juntos para poder encontrarlo — ¡Ginga! —todos gritamos con fuerza su nombre, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que desde hace un rato había dejado de sentir mi conexión con él y me puse nervioso. Era de noche y el viento rugía con fuerza desde la cima de la montaña… me preocupaba el bienestar de mi chico — ¡Gingaaaa! —grité de nuevo, rugiendo junto a Leone, y entonces volví a sentir ese pálpito en mi pecho, justo cuando mi Bey volvió a mi mano —una vez más… ¡Let It rip!

La maldita puerta me estaba impacientando hasta límites insospechados, por suerte Madoka mencionó la forma en que nos habíamos abierto paso en _Dark Nebula_ hace unas noches así que llamé a la _Danza de viento salvaje y Colmillos de león_ de mi bey para que _Bull_ y _Sagitario_ se aventuran en el tornado con sus propias maniobras y así por fin pudimos abrir el jodido portón.

Era noche cerrada ya, más bien de madrugada, a juzgar por la posición de la luna. Y yo no veía la hora de volver a ver a ese torpe cabeza de antorcha.

— ¡Vamos!

.

Y tanto que era de madrugada, nos cogió el alba sin apenas haber avanzado demasiado, pero la luz del sol naciente era agradecida entre más subíamos la montaña. Para fortuna de mi paz interior, el borrego y su perrito se habían quedado atrás en el portón, dejándonos seguir nuestro camino hacia Ginga.

Ya podía divisar la parte nevada de la montaña cuando sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo usual, por instinto llevé una mano a Leone, pero fue Madoka la que llamó nuestra atención — ¡Miren!

No pude evitar que mis ojos se suavizaran ni que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios cuando por fin pude verlo, en un barranco no demasiado alto por encima de nosotros.

Para mi alivio, estaba resguardado bajo una larga gabardina café con capucha que, esperaba, hubiese sido suficiente para proteger su cuerpo del inclemente clima.

Cuando sus hermosos ojos dorados hicieron contacto con los míos, entendí que algo había cambiado, esta vez para mejor. Y Ginga respondió levantando a _Pegasus_ en su mano.

Ese era el blader que yo conocía, el que me había salvado de la oscuridad, el que alimentaba mi espíritu y mis ansias de ser más y más fuerte.  
Mi rival y mi compañero.  
Mi Ginga.

.

.

 ***Primera nota de autor. Supongo que debo aclararles que suelo mirar dos doblajes cuando adapto un cap en fic. Me parece una ventaja del español el tener un doblaje latino y otro castellano, en ocasiones así abre muchas opciones con las que jugar.  
Esa última frase de Kyouya corresponde al doblaje castellano (aunque realmente no me gusta mucho las voces de Kyouya y Ginga) y ese "Ginga es mi…." Puede manipularse bastante ¿no les parece? xD en lugar de todos diciendo 'soy el mayor rival de Ginga' jeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. Honestamente, tenía taaaaan abandonada mi cuenta en este plataforma, aunque pensaba que había dejado más capítulos subidos de este fic.  
Que diablos. Voy a ponerlo al día, al menos a este, solo porque leí un review completamente hermoso que me sonrojó y me recordó que había personas que solo leían este fic en esta página además del wattpad.  
Así que, si alguien está leyendo esto, pueden agradecerle a Shipper305.**

 **Bueno, al lío.**

 _Ese era el blader que yo conocía, el que me había salvado de la oscuridad, el que alimentaba mi espíritu y mis ansias de ser más y más fuerte.  
Mi rival y mi compañero.  
Mi Ginga._

.

.

—Bien, y exactamente ¿cómo piensas bajar de ahí? —le preguntó Madoka, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

Esa era una buena cuestión. Escuché a Benkei reírse por lo bajo — ¿necesitas una mano, Ginga?

Mi pelirrojo parpadeó un poco, como si ni siquiera hubiera considerado ese predicamento -cosa que no me sorprendería- y luego desvío la mirada a nuestras espaldas.

Levantó una mano y señaló —más atrás hay una bajada más inclinada. No se preocupen, los alcanzaré en unos minutos —y dicho esto, echó a correr, con su sonrisa de siempre. Qué agradable era volver a oír su voz.

Bueno, claro que estaba dispuesto a subir esa montaña **si** hacía falta… pero no negaré que era un alivio saber que **no** tendríamos que hacerlo. Pasamos la noche en vela y mi paciencia ya había sido puesta demasiado a prueba estas últimas horas como para aguantar ahora a dos pequeñajos malhumorados por no haber dormido ni cenado…

Mejor no dejo que mis pensamientos vayan por ahí o me dará hambre.

" _Demonios Gin, lo que hago por ti. Espero que seas consciente de ello"_ pensé mientras corríamos de regreso, casi a la par de Ginga.

Le tomó un poco más de lo que había pensado, al parecer, encontrar una bajada que fuera segura; casi estábamos de regreso en el portón. Demonios ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar para volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos? La espera era desesperante.

Lo vi deslizándose con cuidado por la ladera, causando que algunas piedritas sueltas cayeran también, iba a acercarme para tenderle la mano cuando el ladrido del perro parlante nos sorprendió a todos.

—Oikuto —fruncí el ceño cuando Ginga nos pasó de largo, para ir hacia el perro blanco que corría hacia acá, con el borrego detrás — ¿Hyoma?

— ¡Ginga! —era fastidioso oír la emoción en su voz, por alguna razón, pero más lo fue ver como el albino se le aventaba encima para abrazarlo ¡Literalmente lo tumbó al piso! Ahora Ginga estaba sentado con los brazos de Hyoma alrededor de su cuerpo. Gruñí por lo bajo sin apenas darme cuenta de que Benkei me miraba extrañado —Hay que ver cómo eres —empezó Hyoma, medio arrodillándose a su lado y sin soltarlo —ni siquiera esperaste a que regresara a la aldea, solo viste a Oikuto y te fuiste ¡Eso no se hace, mal amigo! —a pesar de que se estaba quejando, su boba sonrisa no desaparecía y solo hizo reír a Ginga —yo también te he extrañado —eso fue dicho más bajo, pero alcancé a escucharlo mientras el borrego volvía a abrazarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, amigo mío —Ginga se llevó una mano al pelo, en ese gesto tan común suyo —digamos que era una situación de emergencia.

Hyoma volvió su cabeza hacia la montaña —si subiste hasta allá, me imagino. Lo que me recuerda —luego hizo una pausa y miró a Ginga con genuina molestia — ¡Estás helado! —exclamó en reproche. Y aunque era algo que debería ser evidentemente, considerando la situación, también me preocupó.

Ginga parpadeó varias veces —bueno, es obvio. Acabo de bajar de la montaña ¿sabes? ¡Y me cayó encima un deslizamiento de nieve!

Hyoma volvió a abrazarlo y yo a gruñir —vas a matarme de preocupación un día de estos, Gin —por fin lo soltó y se levantó —vamos a casa —le tendió la mano para que se levantara, pero antes de que mi pelirrojo pudiera hacer nada, Kenta y Madoka se le fueron encima también, entre lágrimas, para saludarlo y reclamarle, diciéndole _cuánto lo habíamos extrañado_ , _cuán preocupados estábamos_ y pidiéndole que _no volviera a darnos estos sustos._

Hyoma y Benkei se rieron, mientras esté último y yo nos acercamos también al _fugitivo_ pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo.

—Está bien, está bien —exclamó él entre risas, sentándose correctamente después de ese ataque de afecto —lo lamento, amigos.

—Debes estar exhausto —mencionó Oikuto, apoyando sus patas delanteras en la pierna derecha de Ginga.

—Ni que lo digas, podría dormir un día entero —accedió mi chico —sobretodo porque hace mucho que no duermo en casa.

—Tus amigos también pasaron la noche en vela para buscarte —le informó el perro.

Ginga pasó su mirada ámbar por todos hasta terminar en mi —chicos, no tenían porqué. Seguramente les tomó mucho dar con la aldea ¿todos están bien?

Como siempre, preocupado por los demás antes que por él —fue difícil, hasta que Hyoma nos encontró —expresó la mecánica.

Y ese comentario le valió una sonrisa al pelo de oveja.

—Venga, regresemos a la aldea —apuró Oikuto, bajándose de Ginga —todos ustedes necesitan descansar.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Esta vez me le adelante a Hyoma y le ofrecí mi mano a Ginga para que se levantara. Él me miró sorprendido, como si no se lo esperara; aunque no sabía si le sorprendía el hecho de que estuviera aquí o de que buscara su contacto en frente de todos.

Por amor al beyblade, solo lo tomaré de la mano. Nadie sospecharía nada de eso… ¿Cierto?

Ginga tomó mi mano y sentí como si un peso se nos quitara a ambos del pecho, pero antes de que pudiera tirar de él, estiró su otra mano con una sonrisa apenada y supuse que estaba realmente cansado, así que la tomé también y lo puse en pie de un tirón —andando, oh- ¡! —me detuve en seco cuando Ginga se dejó llevar por el impulso directo a mi pecho y el calor se me subió a las mejillas. Digo, sí, quería abrazarlo -y hasta devorarlo a besos- ¡pero no era el momento!

— ¿Ginga? —había algo en el tono de voz de Hyoma que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente, hasta que se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Ginga para tirar de él en una posición erguida — ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… —apenas pudo decir una palabra cuando me di cuenta que le fallaban las piernas. Me agaché justo a tiempo cuando él no pudo mantenerse en pie y lo sostuve, quedando ambos arrodillados con uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y los míos alrededor de su cuerpo, por dentro de la gabardina.

Pude darme cuenta de que Hyoma no había exagerado antes, Ginga estaba muy frío. Y, además, su respiración parecía un poco forzada. Su cabeza fácilmente cayó contra mi clavícula.

—Tibio —creo que fue lo que murmuró, y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para controlar el sonrojo que quería apoderarse de mi rostro, podía sentir su respiración contra mi piel.

—Necesita entrar en calor y rápido —determiné, él estaba agotado, pero no podíamos dejarlo dormir hasta que su cuerpo recobrara una temperatura normal — ¿puedes ponerte en pie? —susurré bajo en su oreja. Odiaba verlo tan débil, me recordó al final de su batalla contra el demente de Ryuuga.

Ginga negó con la cabeza, aferrándose con sus manos a mi ropa. Suspiré y finalmente lo dejé de nuevo sentando en el piso — ¿Kyouya qué haces? La idea es mantenerlo caliente —Madoka me reclamó cuando empecé a quitarle la gabardina café.

Ginga solo se dejó hacer por mí —obviamente lo sé, niña —rodé los ojos y lancé la prenda fría sobre mi hombro, hacia ella. Reí por lo bajo al escuchar su quejido ahogado bajo la tela fría —esa cosa no le estaba sirviendo de nada —añadí, mientras me sacaba mi chaqueta para ponérsela a Ginga. Si bien no le cubriría los brazos, ya estaba tibia por mi propio calor corporal y eso lo ayudaría hasta que regresáramos a la aldea y pudiéramos meterle en una cama, entre mantas.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Hyoma me estaba mirando con sorpresa, incredulidad incluso podría decir, hasta que me acomodé de forma en que era obvio que pretendía llevar a Ginga en mi espalda —yo puedo hacerme cargo de Ginga, debes estar cansado, como tus amigos —le escuché decir, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Por un segundo, me pregunté si acaso sería muy sospechoso negarme, pero mis instintos empujaron esa duda al fondo de mi cabeza. Ginga es **mi** compañero y yo soy el primero que velará por su seguridad.

—Un poco tarde —de un ágil movimiento, me había levantado con Ginga sobre mi espalda. Era gratificante notar como él me abrazaba de inmediato y se acomodaba contra mí, como si fuera automático y natural para él hacerlo —te avisaré si me canso, para que hagamos relevo —añadí con una sonrisa burlona, porque bien sabía que no cedería. Ese pelo de oveja no pondría sus manos más de lo estrictamente necesario de nuevo sobre mi Ginga.

Aún así, mientras íbamos de regreso a paso acelerado, tuve al corderito pegado a mí, con los ojos puestos en mi pelirrojo — ¿cómo te sientes, Gin?

—Estoy.. bien. Solo tengo frío —resopló en mi cuello y me provocó escalofríos que luché por contener —No te angusties, Hyo-chan.

Tensé mi agarre en sus muslos en respuesta al _apodito_ que le había soltado. Me irritó aún más la risita tonta del aludido —no me decías así desde pequeños, Gin.

De reojo lo miré, paseaba su mirada del rostro Ginga a sus brazos; si me lo preguntan diría que estaba queriendo tomar su mano o algo por el estilo, pero los brazos de Ginga rodeaban mi cuello y sus manos se apoyaban entre sí por mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón.

Tenerlo así me mantenía lo suficientemente en calma, para no gruñirle a Hyoma cada minuto.

—Kyouya —giré instintivamente mi cabeza hacia él apenas murmuró mi nombre en ese tono tan suave, similar a como me llamaba a veces en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas; y de reojo atrapé al borrego mirándonos atento—discúlpame —parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de entender respecto a **qué** exactamente se estaba disculpando, y aún en su estado pareció notar mi duda —no es la primera vez que me llevas de esta manera ¿no? —hizo una pausa, como si le costara hablar mucho —Los chicos me dijeron… Que después de lo de _Dark Nebula_ tú…

Lo interrumpí, antes de que se deshiciera en agradecimientos tiernos. No era el momento, no con el borrego mirándonos como si creyera que en cualquier segundo yo fuera a salir corriendo hacia el bosque para secuestrar a Ginga.

Bufé, desviando la mirada y alzando la cabeza con orgullo —Nimiedades —desestimé —No pesas nada ¿a dónde se van todas esas hamburguesas que comes?

Ginga soltó una pequeña risita con mi comentario, sin importarle el obvio cambio de tema. Sin embargo, algunas corrientes de viento frío que bajaban de la montaña se cernieron sobre nosotros y provocaron que Ginga se estremeciera y acurrucara lo más posible en mi espalda, bajo mi abrigo.

—Aguanta un poco, amigo —ahora sí, Hyoma colocó su mano en el hombro de Ginga —ya casi llegamos a la aldea.

Oikuto saltó de repente a los brazos de Hyoma para luego colarse sobre su hombro —has estado demasiado tiempo ahí arriba sin comer ni descansar apropiadamente. Me sorprende que no te hayas resfriado.

—Ya me conoces, Oikuto —Ginga temblaba cada tanto ahora.

El perrito gruñó por lo bajo en contemplación —creo que el agua caliente sería lo mejor.

Ginga volvió a reír —Sé a dónde quieres llegar, Oikuto —dijo y sonrió el pelo de oveja.

—Hey, chicos —Ginga alzó la voz para atraer la atención del resto del grupo, que caminaban delante de nosotros — ¿Qué les parece un baño en las aguas termales de Koma?

— ¿Aguas termales? —repetimos los cuatro a la vez, aunque la voz de Madoka pareció subir una o dos octavas con emoción.

Juraría que la mecánica tenía estrellas en los ojos.

 **Fin de pov's Kyouya.**

El joven león pudo caminar más tranquilo, y darse cuenta de que Ginga le estaba dando pequeños besos y caricias en su cuello y el nacimiento de sus hombros -descubiertos por su camiseta desgarrada-, cuando Hyoma se desvió del grupo, diciendo que pasaría a casa de Ginga por algunas cosas del pelirrojo.

Oikuto los estaba guiando, caminaba al frente mientras charlaba con Madoka, Kenta y Benkei de cosas sobre las que ni Ginga ni Kyouya ponían atención, estaban más centrados en sí mismos, con el peliverde frotando y apretando los muslos del menor en respuesta a sus caricias.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que hacer todo el viaje hasta acá —murmuró suavemente el oji-ambar, acariciando la nuca de su compañero con la punta de su nariz.

—Espero que así sea —bufó el otro, igualmente en voz baja, para no llamar la atención —no tienes idea de lo que tuve que soportar, con esos niños quejándose y Benkei siendo perseguido por abejas y jabalíes —rodó los ojos.

Ginga soltó una risita —no me sorprende que lo hayan logrado, eres un líder natural Kyouya —el aludido sonrió de lado ligeramente —a la izquierda.

El peliverde se descolocó un poco cuando el chico en su espalda levantó la voz — ¿Qué?

—La entrada a las aguas termales, es por aquí, a la izquierda —dijo más alto.

Oikuto se había despistado en medio de su charla, por lo que se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor —ah, sí —a todos les bajó una gotita por la mejilla mientras seguían las indicaciones del pelirrojo hasta llegar a un portón de caoba, tallado con burbujas y flores.

—Es aquí —confirmó Ginga, con una pequeña sonrisa que hablaba de completa nostalgia. Intentó bajarse, pero Kyouya apretó el agarre de sus piernas para dar a entender que no lo soltaría.

Entraron, el sitio se sentía acogedor y tibio. Ginga se estremeció por el _'brusco'_ cambio de temperatura.

—Chicos, pueden cambiarse por allá —señaló el pelirrojo —Madoka, por allá —apuntó con la mano contraria a otro pasillo —yo esperaré a Hyoma.

— ¿Kyouya?

El peliverde le dedicó un movimiento con la cabeza a Benkei —adelántense —ordenó, así que el aludido caminó tras Kenta mientras Oikuto guiaba a la mecánica —ahora… veamos —miró a su alrededor con atención antes de seguir caminando.

— ¿Qué haces? Tengo que esperar a-

Tategami no le permitió terminar esa oración — ¿y piensas descambiarte con el frío que llevas? —dijo seco, mientras caminaba descalzo por el pasillo de madera, ya que se habían quitado los zapatos nada más entrar —necesitas calentarte, ya me has oído.

Ginga quiso reclamar más, pero se halló sin las ganas de hacerlo. Había un calor que bullía en su pecho cuando Kyouya se comportaba así, y le decía que debía dejarse cuidar y mimar por él.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, le gustaba. Y mucho.

Sin ninguna instrucción por parte del lugareño, Kyouya llegó hasta la zona de las aguas termales. Para ser sincero, debía aceptar que el lugar era precioso. Había varias piscinas de agua tibia que emanaba un suave vapor.

— ¿Mejor?

Ginga apretó su abrazo —es un poco incómodo, pero sí.

— ¿Crees que puedes mantenerte en pie? —cuestionó de nuevo el oji-azul.

Ginga asintió —creo que sí. Bájame.

El joven león flexionó las piernas, sabiendo la diferencia de alturas con el pelirrojo, y soltó sus muslos.

El menor apoyó sus pies en el piso, la suela de sus zapatos hizo un ruido pesado contra la madera pulida. Se tomó un momento para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, podía mantenerse en pie, antes de soltar los hombros del más alto.

Kyouya se volvió inmediatamente hacia él, listo para sostenerlo si hacía falta. Pero no fue así.

Ginga le sonrió, mientras se retiraba la prenda verde para luego estirar un poco su cuerpo —Gracias… por todo —le regresó la chaqueta y se empinó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Kyouya dejó de contenerse entonces. Sin recibir su chaqueta lo tomó de las caderas y forzó el besito casto que Ginga le había dado en un beso más profundo y apasionado, transmitiéndole toda la furia, la preocupación y el desasosiego que había experimentado por su fuga.

Aturdido, el pelirrojo solo atinó a corresponder, colocando sus manos en el pecho del joven león y sintiendo el latido de su corazón aumentar al ritmo de su beso. Finalmente cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al calor del juego entre sus lenguas.

Paseó sus dedos, mientras Kyouya reclamaba su boca, jugando con las formas irregulares de la playera negra y acariciando descuidadamente la piel canela. Kyouya estaba caliente con tan solo un par de minutos en el sauna y Ginga ansiaba fundirse en su calor.

De repente, Kyouya se detuvo. Mordisqueó su labio inferior suavemente mientras lo soltaba y alejaba las manos de su cuerpo. Ginga se sintió descolocado por tales acciones y lo expresó con su mirada.

Pero Kyouya no lo estaba viendo, el joven Tategami desviaba sus hermosos ojos azules hacia el pasillo por el que habían llegado y su tez era sería.

— ¿Kyouya? —Ginga llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de su compañero y deslizó su dedo pulgar por la cicatriz bajo el ojo, tratando de atraer nuevamente su atención.

—Aún estás un poco frío —el mayor disfrutó de la peculiar sensación de la suave piel, usualmente tibia, de Ginga, fresca contra su propia piel y se recriminó mentalmente el no haber colado sus manos por entre la camisa del mismo para poder sentir aquel tacto más ampliamente, como deseaba —deberías darle sus cosas para que pueda ir a cambiarse —dijo está vez en voz más alta, dándose vuelta al pasillo que había estado mirando — ¿no crees, Hyoma?

Ginga se volvió, sorprendido, al pasillo y vio a su amigo de la infancia caminar hacia ellos lentamente, con una pequeña mochila de tela en su mano. El dueño de Aries lucía un poco tenso y miraba particularmente a Kyouya con el ceño fruncido.

—A eso venía, ya que no estaban en la sala principal —contestó lentamente.

Kyouya se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de forma casual, encogiéndose de hombros —pensé que le haría mejor acercarse al calor antes de cambiarse y parece que no me equivoqué —desvió su rostro del 'intruso' y miró a Ginga con ojos suaves.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a cambiarnos —dijo Ginga, inocente de la tensión entre sus dos rivales más estimados, dirigiéndose de regreso hacia los cambiadores a paso tranquilo. Kyouya le siguió inmediatamente, tenía intenciones de chocar su hombro con el de Hyoma al pasar, pero este se apresuró a caminar junto al dueño de Pegasus.

—Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela —le dijo directamente. Kyouya tuvo ganas de tomar la mano de Ginga en ese momento, solo para que el otro se alejara.

—No te preocupes, Hyo-chan. Puedo solo, estoy seguro —le tranquilizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, y Kyouya tensó la mandíbula al oír de nuevo el _apodito._

—Si tú lo dices —Hyoma lo miró con ojos suaves mientras caminaban.

Llegaron de regreso a los cambiadores, aunque Kyouya se extrañó de no ver a Benkei ni a Kenta, Hyoma aseguró que había un acceso directo de los vestidores hasta las termas.

Era un salón bastante amplio con varios lokers y cortinas cerradas en semi-círculos contra la pared de fondo, el joven león supuso que se debía a que era el único lugar así en toda la aldea.

Hyoma se quedó a la derecha de Ginga mientras esté abría uno de los pequeños armarios para meter sus cosas. A la izquierda del pelirrojo, Kyouya lo imitaba para dejar su chamarra verde.

Antes de Ginga poder hacer nada más, Hyoma empezó a desatar el nudo en su nuca que cerraba la bufanda blanca. Ginga solo se dejó hacer. Hyoma colocó la bufanda dentro del armario que había elegido del pelirrojo y procedió a quitarle la chaqueta también.

A Kyouya estaba a punto de darle un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha cuando Hyoma paró de 'ayudar' a Ginga a desvestirse para darle una toalla. El pelirrojo aprovechó para sacarse él mismo la playera salmón y cubrirse de inmediato los hombros y el pecho con la toalla que su amigo le ofrecía.

El albino entonces se hincó en una rodilla y Kyouya lo miró de frente sin importarle que se diera cuenta, cuando este empezó a trabajar en los cinturones del más bajo. El peliverde observó a detalle, procurando que las manos ajenas no tocaran nada indebido, mientras Hyoma desenganchaba y sujetaba los cinturones de Ginga, antes de que estos cayeran al piso por su propio peso.

—Gracias amigo —Ginga le sonrió, inocente de todo, cuando Hyoma le tendió un bañador azul marino.

Kyouya entendió para qué eran las cortinas del fondo cuando Ginga se dirigió a una de ellas y la cerró cuidadosamente para cambiarse el pantalón por el bañador.

Una vez su pareja estuvo lejos del borrego, Kyouya se empezó a desvestir también. Pilló de reojo a Hyoma mirándolo con algo parecido a superioridad en sus ojos por lo que simplemente gruñó en voz baja y se retiró la playera para guardarla en el loker junto con su chaqueta, su colgante y las cadenas de su pantalón.

Cuando Ginga salió, usando el bañador azul a la altura de las rodillas, holgado y con zigzags de color anaranjado en la parte de las piernas, Hyoma también se había sacado la parte superior de sus prendas. El pelirrojo los miró, cerrando la toalla -que permanecía sobre sus hombros como una manta- a la altura de sus clavículas, con una mano.

—Dense prisa y cámbiense, los demás nos deben estar esperando —apuró el menor.

Sin siquiera mirarse, Hyoma y Kyouya fueron también hacia las cortinas, dejando dos de por medio, para cambiarse.

Kyouya salió con un bañador de estampado militar, verde oscuro y negro, hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, y que se ajustaba en sus caderas con un cordón amarillo.

Hyoma llevaba un bañador un poco más corto, como un short, magenta con bordes de color crema.

—Listo —con un poco más de energía, Ginga los tomó a ambos de las manos y tiró de ellos por el pasillo que conectaba los vestidores con las piscinas de agua termal.

Kyouya trastabilló un poco antes de seguirle el paso. Hyoma simplemente se rió, obviamente acostumbrado a los momentos de impulsividad de su mejor amigo.

Cómo Ginga había dicho, Kenta, Madoka y Benkei ya estaban metidos en el agua.

Los chicos estaban en una de las piscinas, que se separaba de en la que estaba Madoka por un pequeño murito, sobre el cual, la castaña cruzaba los brazos y recostaba la cabeza, dejando el resto del cuerpo flotar de forma relajada, y dónde Oikuto también estaba echado.

—Ya se estaban tardando —comentó la mecánica, viendo a los tres bladers — ¿Te sientes mejor, Ginga?

El aludido levantó los brazos, con las palmas al frente —así es, no tienen por qué preocuparse chicos, en serio.

Kyouya bufó ante esa respuesta y se deslizó dentro de la piscina, contenido un jadeo al sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba rápidamente en el agua tibia y el suave aroma que pululaba por todo el lugar.

Era realmente un placer.

Hyoma tomó la toalla que tenía Ginga sobre los hombros y se hincó para empaparla en el agua caliente, luego la apretó un poco para retirar el exceso y volvió a colocarla sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo — ¿cómo está?

Ginga apretó los ojos, temblando un poco sin poder evitarlo, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión por una sonrisa ligeramente forzada —bien —le respondió simplemente.

—Entra de una buena vez —bufó Kyouya, levantado los brazos sobre el piso que rodeaba la piscina termal.

Ginga le hizo caso y se sentó para meter las piernas, una vez se acostumbró al cambio de temperatura hasta las rodillas tomó aire profundamente y se dejó caer por completo, incluso se quedó sentado unos segundos en el fondo antes de subir a respirar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Kyouya, que lo miraba atento, con bien oculta preocupación y a la expectativa.

Kenta nadó hacia él, mientras Hyoma observaba con ojo crítico esos pequeños segundos en que Ginga y Kyouya se perdieron en los ojos del contrario, como si estuvieran hablando sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —la preocupada voz del peliverde menor rompió la tensión del momento e hizo que Ginga le dedicara su atención y mostrará una sonrisa.

—Sí, estaré bien —afirmó el pelirrojo, estirando los brazos —ya no se preocupen, chicos.

Kenta se abrazó a su amigo, aliviado de que ya todo estuviera bien.

.

.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Los seis chicos, junto con Oikuto, pasaron algún tiempo en las piscinas termales. Kenta, Madoka y Benkei -este último en menor medida- preguntaban algunas cosas sobre la aldea o la infancia de los dos chicos residentes, aunque era Hyoma quien contestaba en su mayoría, Ginga también agregaba algunos comentarios.

El pelirrojo se sentía mejor en cuanto a su temperatura, pero ahora el cansancio lo estaba abordando con fuerza.

Kyouya solo se relajaba contra la orilla de la pileta, con los ojos cerrados, aunque de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas a Ginga. Hyoma se dio cuenta de esto después de un rato y frunció el ceño, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí pronto, todos necesitamos descansar ¿no? —comentó con cierta gracia, mirando a su amigo de la infancia justo cuando este soltó un bostezo. Hyoma no pudo evitar una risilla y le ofreció la mano al oji-ambar.

Ginga lo miró curioso pero, para molestia de Kyouya, tomó la mano del albino sin dudar y dejó que este lo sacara del agua tibia. El pelirrojo tembló un poco, pero admitió que ya no sentía bruscos los cambios de temperatura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —consultó Madoka, quien estaba bastante entretenida en acariciar a Oikuto.

—No es nada, solo lo ayudaré con su cabello —explicó el de ojos cerúleos.

Los cuatro citadinos vieron como Hyoma llevaba a Ginga frente a una pared a un lado de las piscinas, donde había una serie de tuberías, posiblemente regaderas; abrió un cajón para sacar una botella de color verde claro, mientras Ginga tiró de una cadena que colgaba de la tubería para dejar caer un poco más de agua sobre sí, más concretamente, sobre su cabello.

Hyoma vertió un poco del líquido contenido en la botella sobre sus manos mientras Ginga se sentaba en un banquillo que había por ahí, el albino se hincó en una rodilla tras él y empezó a pasear sus manos por el cabello rojo, haciendo espuma con rapidez.

—Esos dos… son muy cercanos ¿no les parece? —murmuró Benkei. Kyouya gruñó internamente ante el atinado comentario.

Kenta asintió —Sí, bastante.

—Han estado juntos desde que eran bebés —'explicó' Oikuto distraídamente, víctima de las caricias de la mecánica —después de su padre, Hyoma es quien más ha estado con Ginga —Madoka soltó un murmullo contemplativo.

—Yo… no tengo hermanos, pero —empezó la castaña, titubeando —me figuro que así es como cuida un chico de su hermano pequeño, cuando tienen una buena relación ¿no? —ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hyoma lavar cuidadosamente el cabello del pelirrojo.

Kyouya relajó los hombros ante el paralelismo de hermandad que propuso la mecánica. No sabía si Hyoma lo veía de esa manera, pero esperaba que Ginga sí… se aseguraría de preguntárselo después, cuando estuvieran solos.

A pesar de estar inconforme con la forma en que el borrego estaba tocando a su Ginga, Kyouya fue capaz de distinguir un sonido muy sutil. Al principio no lo captó bien, porque Benkei y Kenta estaban hablando, pero pronto entendió que era un tarareo y que, de hecho, provenía de Ginga; así que chistó a los demás para que se callaran y pudiera escuchar mejor.

Kenta, Madoka y Benkei lo miraron con extrañeza, pero cuando Hyoma se unió al tarareo de Ginga todos pudieron escucharlo y se los quedaron mirando.

 _En el jardín hay algo  
Que te está esperando  
Tal cual lo dejaste  
Bocabajo quedó _

La cola de Oikuto empezó a moverse de lado a lado con fuerza cuando Hyoma empezó a cantar en voz baja, siguiendo el tarareó de Ginga. Dos de los bladers y la mecánica los escucharon atentos y curiosos, pero a Kyouya le molestó que la voz del pelo de oveja opacara la de Ginga.

Eso se esfumó de golpe cuando fue Ginga quien siguió la canción.

 _Y cuando lo encuentres  
Se habrá descolorado  
Más claro es el reverso  
Si lo haces girar_

Tategami se sintió tentado a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el fragmento de canción que su compañero había entonado.

Era lindo oír a Ginga cantar.

 _Todo está, tal cual lo dejaste  
Todo está, siempre cambiando  
Ligeramente, de día y de noche  
Un poco más, pero todo está… _

Fue bonito, de hecho, que los dos entonaran juntos… hasta que Ginga soltó un bostezo.

Hyoma se rió —anda, aclárate el pelo para que podamos irnos —apresuró, levantándose.

El menor asintió y tiró de la cadena para que el agua cayera nuevamente, se aclaró el pelo y Hyoma se lavó las manos para luego buscar una toalla que el pelirrojo pudiera usar para secarse el cabello.

—Bueno ¿nos vamos? —ofreció Hyoma con su habitual sonrisa.

Todos afirmaron y se regresaron a la zona de lokers a secarse y vestirse. Disimuladamente, Kyouya volvió a colocar su abrigo sobre el pelirrojo, solo por si acaso. Ginga se ruborizó, pero se acurrucó en la prenda, feliz de estar rodeado por el aroma de su dueño.

Una vez fuera de las termas, Hyoma y Ginga los condujeron hasta la casa del pelirrojo, quien por poco no se quedaba dormido en el trayecto.

—Si quieres ven a dormir conmigo, así todos tus amigos pueden acomodarse en tu casa —ofreció el albino.

Ginga ni siquiera lo consideró —lo siento Hyoma, realmente quiero dormir en mi casa —se disculpó con su dulce sonrisa —pero si le dejas tu habitación de invitados a Madoka, yo puedo acomodar a los chicos conmigo.

El albino no ocultó su mohín ante esa respuesta, pero respetó la decisión de su mejor amigo —de acuerdo —el pequeño grupo se detuvo frente a una bonita casa. Estaba pintada de color hueso, tres escalinatas de piedra conducían a la puerta que tenía dos ventanas a cada lado, el tejado triangular era verde y dejaba ver el escape de una chimenea.

Ginga suspiró con nostalgia.

—Bueno, supongo que los veré después —se despidió Hyoma —vamos Oikuto —el perrito saltó de los brazos de Madoka -quien lo había cargado todo el trayecto- para irse con el niño mayor, lo cual valió un sonido de queja por parte de la mecánica —Madoka, puedes venir con nosotros, tengo una habitación extra para ti. Todos no caben en casa de Gin —ofreció amablemente.

—Oh, bueno, pues —Madoka se miró, dudosa, con Kenta y Ginga, pero el pelirrojo asintió —muchas gracias por la oferta —y se encaminó tras el par hacia la derecha, a una casa similar, pero de tejado rojo que estaba a varios metros de la casa de Ginga.

Mientras, el oji-ámbar subió los pequeños escalones hasta su puerta, tomó aire y la abrió —Adelante, chicos.

Kenta, Benkei y Kyouya se adentraron en la casa, mirando todo con curiosidad, mientras Ginga abría las ventanas para que el aire circulara. Todo se veía en buen estado, a pesar de que el pelirrojo llevaba tiempo fuera; Ginga sabía que Hyoma seguramente venía de vez en cuando para mantener bien el sitio e hizo una nota mental de agradecérselo más tarde.

—Es una casa muy bonita, Ginga —aduló Kenta, de pie a su lado, mientras se frotaba un ojo con cansancio.

Ginga le colocó una mano sobre el pelo verde del niño —gracias amigo —soltó un suspiró y luego se encaminó por un pasillo, pasando de la cocina y el comedor —vengan por aquí —se acercó a una de las tres puertas que había en la parte posterior de la casa y la abrió, revelando una habitación con dos camas —adelante, Kenta y Benkei. Siéntanse como en casa —ofreció.

Cansados como estaban, los dos chicos se fueron directo a la cama —que descansen todos —deseó Kenta, antes de caer rendido.

Benkei, luchando contra el sueño que lo embargó rápidamente, le dirigió una mirada a su líder antes de murmurar su nombre — ¿Kyouya?

El peliverde lo miró, y luego a Ginga, entendiendo lo que preguntaba —no te preocupes, la otra habitación también tiene mucho espacio —se apresuró Ginga, tratando de que el nerviosismo no se le filtrara por la voz y quitándose la toalla -que aún llevaba en el pelo- para evitar contacto visual —bueno, muero de sueño. Descansen bien —y dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Kyouya simplemente le dedicó a Benkei un encogimiento de hombros y un movimiento de mano antes de ir tras su pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. El blader de _Bull_ cayó dormido a los pocos momentos.

Todos estaban realmente agotados después de su travesía por la montaña y de pasar la noche en vela por reencontrarse con Ginga.

Kyouya alcanzó al de ojos dorados cuando este estaba entrando en otra habitación y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina cuando se percató de que en esta había una sola cama -de doble plaza- en lugar de dos.

Ginga deslizó una mano por las sábanas bien tendidas del lecho antes de dirigirse a la ventana y entreabrirla lo suficiente como para colgar la toalla, estremeciéndose muy sutilmente ante la brisa que se coló. La aguda vista de Kyouya no lo pasó por alto, así que el peliverde se encaminó detrás del lugareño y pasó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo de un tirón contra su cuerpo; Ginga solo dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa mientras la mano derecha de Tategami empezaba a frotar a lo largo de su brazo derecho. La tela del guante sin dedos dando calor a su piel blanca.

—Kyouya —Ginga tarareó suavemente, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su rival, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos cerrados en plena confianza.

Este movimiento dejó expuesto su cuello en un arco tentador que, a los colmillos de Kyouya, fue imposible resistirse. Ginga tuvo que morderse los labios para poder contener el jadeo que quiso escapar de su garganta al sentir como los dientes del oji-azul marcaban el lugar entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo, provocando un corrientazo de electricidad placentero que casi le hizo pegar un bote y erizó cada parte de su piel.

En especial los dos puntos que más le provocaban escalofríos eran los caninos, presionando justo sobre su pulso acelerado. Tembló irremediablemente, sintiendo las uñas de la mano izquierda ajena clavarse sutilmente en su cintura, por sobre la tela.

Kyouya se sintió capaz de perder la cabeza en ese momento.

El olor a manzana verde que emanaba el pelo de Ginga inundaba su nariz con fuerza, bloqueando cualquier otro aroma; el sabor de su piel, aún húmeda, presa bajo sus dientes, y el pulso constante de su sangre corriendo directamente bajo sus colmillos era una combinación arrolladora que lo orillaba a perderse en sus más bajos impulsos e instintos.

Quería _tan mal_ empujar a Ginga en la cama, arrinconarlo bajo su cuerpo y proceder a morder, lamer y besar cada parte de su piel. Había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer que ni él mismo era consciente de todas las ideas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza.

—Estás frío de nuevo, aunque solo caminamos unos minutos hasta aquí —fue capaz de decir el peliverde, cuando el silencio empezó a ser irritante. Pasó luego su lengua por sus labios, relamiéndose el gusto que había dejado su mordida.

Ginga no supo qué contestar a eso. Se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo a sus espaldas —en cambio tú… estás tan cálido —suspiró suavemente, cabeceando contra el hombro ajeno.

—Estás a punto de caerte de sueño —bufó Kyouya —anda, métete en la cama —mandó, soltándolo lentamente de su posesivo agarre.

Ginga se dio la vuelta para sonreírle y colocar un fugaz beso en su mejilla, luego se dirigió a un armario de madera, empotrado en una de las paredes y deslizó un cajón para sacar de allí un edredón verde con blanco, que simulaba un bosque en pleno invierno. Lo sacudió y extendió sobre la cama, recogiéndolo hasta la mitad para dejar a la vista los dos almohadones blancos y un par de cojines extra.

Ginga le dedicó un gesto a su compañero, como diciéndole que se acomodara, para luego retirar sus cinturones, guantes y el abrigo verde, pues su bufanda ya había sido abandonada en algún lugar de la sala, nada más llegar.

Kyouya sonrió de lado mientras removía sus propios guantes y cinturones, además de su cadena plateada; esperó a tener los ojos ámbar sobre sí para tomar el cuello de su playera y tirar de esta, hasta sacársela por el cuello.

Confundido, y con un sutil rubor naciendo en sus mejillas, Ginga parpadeó un par de veces hacia él, inmóvil bajo la penetrante mirada zafiro que parecía clavarlo en su lugar.

El mayor abrió lentamente su cinturón y dejó la cintura de sus pantalones caer flojamente a la altura de sus caderas, al límite de la decencia.

Ginga no era consciente del calor que crecía en su rostro, aun así, desvió la mirada y acabó por retirarse la pequeña chamarra azul antes de sentarse en la cama, en pantalón y playera.

Kyouya fue rápidamente a su encuentro, desde el otro lado de la cama. Apoyó ambas manos, luego una rodilla y finalmente se dirigió a gatas hacia el otro cuerpo, tal como un depredador.

El pelirrojo, instintivamente, se fue recostando a medida que su compañero avanzaba hacia su cuerpo, todo tan lentamente, cuidadosamente calculado, saturando el aire de ansias y expectativas.

Tategami lo tomó del mentón de un movimiento, presionó la uña de su dedo pulgar contra la piel sutilmente dorada de Ginga, raspando ligeramente, hasta que obtuvo un tono enrojecido y el pelirrojo entreabrió los labios. Entonces se abalanzó contra esos labios rosados que le pertenecían y lo llamaban a gritos para que los probara, y eso hizo. 

Los mordisqueó y los lamió, bebió de ellos con deleite incomparable.

Lentamente dejó el peso de su cuerpo apoyarse en sus rodillas y, parcialmente, en el cuerpo de Ginga, permitiendo que su calor abrigara al frío pelirrojo. Cuando tuvo su otra mano libre, la misma hizo su camino por un costado del estilizado cuerpo bajo él; sus uñas se arrastraron lentamente, a través de piel y tela por igual, hasta que dio con el borde del cuello, entonces siguió subiendo, apreciando la piel erizada de su cuello y su nuca, hasta que dio con el cabello rojo fuego.

De un movimiento agresivo, que tomó a Ginga por sorpresa, Kyouya hizo puño la mano en su pelo, aferrando un puñado de sus cabellos, y tiró hacia abajo, no lo suficientemente brusco para hacerle doler, pero sí para lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, presentando su garganta al joven león.

— ¿Kyouya? —susurró suavemente mientras el mayor se relamía los labios, antes de lanzarse contra la fina columna de carne. Ginga jadeó ligeramente al sentir las succiones que la boca ajena plantó a lo largo de su garganta; la otra mano de Kyouya había abandonado su mentón en favor de internarse dentro de la playera salmón para poder sentir la suave piel tersa del oji-dorado.

Una vez Kyouya terminó su recorrido en la mandíbula ajena, bajó de regreso al nacimiento de su cuello y volvió a clavar allí sus colmillos, justo en la misma marca que había hecho minutos antes. Ginga se estremeció y, esta vez, un gemido acarició los oídos del peliverde.

—Parece que a alguien le gusta ser mordido —mencionó en su oreja, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas a Ginga antes de que su lengua jugueteara con el lóbulo. El pelirrojo se sonrojó, avergonzado, y sintiendo cuatro uñas raspar su cintura— ¿Eh, Ginga? ¿Te gusta que te marque de esta manera? —cuando no recibió una respuesta que no fuera un quejido avergonzado, Kyouya volvió a morderlo en el cuello —respóndeme.

—Y-yo, ahh —balbuceó el oji-dorado unos segundos, antes de rendirse ante su compañero —puede… que me guste un poco, ah… se-sentir tus colmillos —logró decir, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la sangre quemar sus mejillas.

Kyouya se rió suavemente ante esa respuesta y decidió recompensarlo con un camino ascendente de suaves mordidas a lo largo de su cuello, que terminó en el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió con un poco más de fuerza. Ginga se quejó ligeramente, pero sin poder apartarse, aún con la cabeza inmovilizada en el agarre del peliverde.

—Ginga, Ginga —ronroneó contra su oreja, en un tono ligeramente más ronco —estoy molesto contigo ¿sabes? —Kyouya chasqueó la lengua cuando el aludido simplemente se mordió los labios y no lo miró, así que tiró de su cabello un poco más abajo y lo miró desde arriba — ¿tienes idea de por qué estoy molesto?

Ginga reprimió el impulso de agachar la cabeza y no tuvo otro remedio que mirar fijamente a los electrizantes ojos azules que parecían arder a pocos centímetros de los suyos —po-porque me fui… sin decirle a nadie —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Porque te escabulliste de **mí,** sin decirme nada —aclaró Tategami, su tono cada vez más oscuro —fuiste muy hábil para salirte sin despertarme, te concedo eso. Pero no estoy nada contento, Ginga.

—Lo sé —las cejas del pelirrojo se arquearon hacia abajo y sus ojos cayeron también ante el reclamo de su querido león. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando tomó su decisión hace un par de días, pero tenía que hacerlo y ahora, afrontaría las consecuencias —lo siento, no quise preocuparte ni molestarte.

Kyouya gruñó — ¿oh? ¿Y cómo esperabas que fuera a reaccionar cuando despertara, sólo, donde Madoka y con una carta de despedida para _tus amigos_? —esta vez _clavó_ sus uñas en la cintura de Ginga, viendo la ligera mueca en sus labios aún rojizos — ¿simplemente ibas a desaparecer?

Los ojos dorados se abrieron ante el reclamo — ¿Qué? ¡No! —renegó de inmediato, volviendo a buscar los furiosos ojos azules con cierta desesperación —pensaba regresar apenas terminara de buscar lo que necesitaba aquí en Koma. Debes saberlo Kyouya, no importa dónde vaya, siempre volveré a ti —expresó decidido.

Las mejillas del peli-verde se sonrojaron ligeramente ante esta afirmación, sin embargo, volvió a gruñirle — ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Apareciste un día, de la nada, y pusiste de cabeza _mi vida,_ y la de tus amigos —a la corta distancia que estaban, Ginga fue capaz de apreciar la tensión en la mandíbula de Kyouya, casi podría afirmar que temblaba —en cualquier momento podrías irte y hacer lo mismo en otra ciudad —casi escupió ese último comentario, asqueado hasta la médula con la simple idea de Ginga, cautivando a otro poderoso blader, como lo había hecho con él.

El pelirrojo pudo ver el dolor y la incertidumbre en los hermosos ojos zafiro de su felino, y decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sus manos, que hasta entonces habían estado apretando y soltando la ropa de cama, subieron a tomar cariñosamente el atractivo rostro de Kyouya; sus pulgares acariciaron sutilmente las cicatrices y, cuando notó que el agarre en su cabello se aflojaba, subió su cabeza para poder besar profundamente a su querido rey de las bestias.

Los ojos azules casi parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas ante el inesperado beso. Una parte de él, la que seguía molesta, reclamó si acaso Ginga planeaba zafarse con simples mimos y atenciones; otra parte, más instintiva y emocional, estaba más que complacida con la afirmación previa y la boca del pelirrojo, reconociendo que su lugar estaba a su lado.

Kyouya no pudo no jadear cuando sintió la lengua de Ginga trazar sus labios, casi tímidamente, como si pidiera que por favor le diera acceso.

Su cuerpo actuó por él, y separó los labios, a la espera de lo que su hermoso caballo alado haría a continuación.

El pelirrojo, una vez se le concedió el paso, deslizó su lengua tímidamente dentro de la boca ajena. Trazó sus labios y rozó la punta de sus colmillos antes de encontrarse con su compañera. Las juntó gentilmente y retrocedió, dos, tres y cuatro veces, hasta que fue capaz de guiarla al interior de su propia boca.

Ginga sabía cuánto disfrutaba Kyouya de dominarlo en un beso rudo y dejarlo sin aliento, y aunque probablemente no lo dijera en voz alta, a él también le fascinaba, a eso precisamente lo estaba invitando.

Kyouya gruñó, cuando se dio cuenta de que había cedido. Se separó un momento para tomar aire y disfrutó del rostro confundido de Ginga cuando, a pesar de separar un poco sus bocas, no dejó que sus lenguas hicieran lo mismo.

Fue gratificante ver como el sonrojo se acumulaba en las mejillas del oji-dorado a medida que sus lenguas danzaban fuera de sus labios. Cuando el menor estuvo distraído, Kyouya presionó y chupó su labio inferior, raspándolo con sus colmillos antes de volver a invadir la boca de Ginga.

Cuando finalmente se pararon a respirar correctamente, viendo como el otro jadeaba por aire, Ginga habló —Kyouya, he estado en varios pueblos y ciudades antes de llegar a BeyCity*, y he enfrentado a muchos bladers —empezó el pelirrojo —y seguiré haciéndolo, yendo a más lugares y conociendo más personas, porque necesito ser más fuerte para derrotar a _L Drago_ y _Dark Nebula_ —Kyouya resopló, y estuvo a punto de inclinarse para callarlo con más besos, pero Ginga se adelantó —sin embargo quiero que sepas esto. Nunca antes hubo un lugar donde me quedara tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos una persona como tú, que me hiciera querer quedarme —confesó, sincero —y no los habrá. Me iré un día Kyouya, pero siempre pensaré en ti y volveré a ti… porque quiero estar contigo.

En los ojos dorados, no había nada más que honestidad. Kyouya lo sabía, atrapado como estaba en la mirada ámbar de su compañero y rival.

 _ **"Mío"**_ rugió algo dentro de él. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Ginga en cuestión de segundos, para tirar del pelirrojo y que ambos cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

 _ **"Ginga es mío"**_ volvió a rugir, más fuerte, cuando las manos del lugareño se deslizaron desde su rostro, por su cuello y hombros, hasta afianzarse en su espalda desnuda, correspondiendo al desesperado abrazo.

Se sintió tan bien, los dedos de Ginga corriendo por su piel expuesta, que Kyouya tembló de gusto, deseando más. Más caricias, más de piel con piel, más besos y mordidas.

 _ **"Más. Mío"**_ realmente era una parte muy primaria de él la que estaba gritando todo aquello, la misma que le hacía presionar su cuerpo contra el más pequeño, deseando que su calor y olor se mezclaran.

— ¿Lo entiendes, Kyouya? —volvió a decir Ginga, en tono más suave, aferrado al abrazo de su compañero —esta es mi promesa para ti… siempre volveré a ti —repitió dulcemente, hociqueando su rostro contra el cuello del moreno.

Kyouya solo asintió, inclinando su cabeza para acercar su nariz a los mechones rojos e inhalar profundamente el dulce aroma a manzanas verdes —mío —ronroneó, sin darse cuenta de que esta vez lo decía en voz alta.

Ginga se tensó al oírlo, pero simplemente asintió, acariciando la espalda ajena con sus dedos y dejando que el calor de Kyouya lo reconfortara.

El pelirrojo lo entendía, Kyouya también lo quería a su lado. No era un reclamo egoísta y posesivo sobre su persona, era un reclamo a su compañía.

Ahora, ambos sabían que tenían un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Uno al lado del otro.

Juntos para descubrir lo que era querer y quizás amar a otra persona.

Juntos para avivar mutuamente sus espíritus Bey.

Juntos para hacerse mejores personas y Balders más fuertes.

Juntos para hacer su propio camino en el mundo.

.

.

. 

***No estoy segura de que así se llame la ciudad donde viven Madoka, Kenta, Kyouya y Benkei… pero o me suena o lo he leído antes en otros fics. Intenté buscarlo en internet pero en ninguna parte me dicen el nombre de la ciudad :'v**

 **Pd: si alguien se quedó con las ganas de ver a Kyouya molesto y nalgueando a Ginga.. solo esperé de al sgt capítulo ;) con un poco de suerte, tardará menos que esté.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _ **Mío**_ _"_

 _..._

 _"_ _ **Ginga es mío**_ _"_

 _..._

 _"_ _ **Más. Mío**_ _"_

— _¿Lo entiendes Kyouya? Esta es mi promesa para ti… siempre volveré a ti._

— _Mío —ronroneó._

 _Ahora, ambos sabían que tenían un lugar al cual pertenecer._

 _Uno al lado del otro._

 _Juntos para descubrir lo que era querer y quizás amar a otra persona._

 _Juntos para avivar mutuamente sus espíritus Bey._

 _Juntos para hacerse mejores personas y Balders más fuertes._

 _Juntos para hacer su propio camino en el mundo._

.

.

.

—Entonces… ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó suavemente el pelirrojo, trazando figuras imaginarias sobre la fornida espalda ajena con sus dedos.

Kyouya soltó una risilla divertida y sarcástica. Rápidamente, Ginga pensó que mejor debió haberse quedado callado.

El peliverde se separó un poco del abrazo, pero sin llegar a soltarse el uno al otro, y lentamente, se sentó en la cama.

Observó al pelirrojo, que lo miraba curioso, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos ligeramente tonificados del más pequeño —puede que no —dijo vagamente, inclinándose a rozar sus narices y colocar un beso fugaz en su boca, junto con un suave tirón en su labio bajo —pero aun así, lo hecho, hecho está y ocupa un pequeño castigo.

— ¿Un cast~? ¡! —Ginga no tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras de Kyouya, cuando esté lo jaló por los brazos para tumbarlo bocabajo en su regazo. La parte baja del pequeño vientre y la ingle de Ginga quedaron sobre las rodillas de Kyouya, sus pies entre las almohadas y su rostro chocó contra el suave edredón — ¿Qu-qué haces? ¡¿Kyouya?!

—Shhh, Ginga —le chistó, divertido, mientras deslizaba la mano izquierda sobre la espalda del pelirrojo —no vayas a despertar a los chicos. Están muy cansados ¿recuerdas? —tomó el borde de la playera salmón y la subió un poco, dejando parte de su piel al descubierto.

—Pe-pero ¿qué vas a…? ¡Kyouya, déjame ir! —reclamó, tratando de no elevar mucho la voz.

Kyouya soltó el primer manotazo en su trasero —dije silencio —se relamió los labios, disfrutando enormemente la sensación de la piel suave y firme que rebotó bajo su impacto.

Ginga soltó una exclamación, entre un grito y un jadeo, perdiendo el aliento. Su rostro se tornó rojizo. ¡No podía creer que Kyouya le estuviera dando nalgadas como a un niño mal portado! ¡Era ridículo!

—Kyouya —siseó, empuñando las manos.

Pero el joven león lo ignoró —hummm, veamos —sus ojos azules miraron el panorama a través de la ventana —Han pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que te fuiste… ¿Quizá unas treinta? —reflexionó, detallando la luz solar de fuera.

—Ah… más o menos… puede ser —respondió, terriblemente confundido —espera ¿Eso qué importa? ¿Vas a soltarme o q~? ¡!

Ginga fue callado por el segundo manotazo de la palma izquierda del peliverde. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no chillar.

—Entonces, serán treinta veces —decidió el oji-azul, pareciendo conforme con su decisión.

— ¿Treinta qué? ¡!

Otra palmada —tres… —susurró Kyouya.

— ¡¿Treinta n-nalgadas?! —entendió el pelirrojo, aunque le costó mucho decir la palabra.

Kyouya asintió —sí, intenta contarlas conmigo, eso te distraerá para que no alces la voz —ofreció, con una sonrisa maliciosa ladeando sus labios —o puedes morder esto —la mano derecha del Tategami levantó un pliego del edredón, cerca de la boca de Ginga —lo que tú quieras, Ginga.

—Kyouya, por favor, basta.

Palmada y quejido amortiguado —cuatro —susurró el mayor —es tu castigo, Ginga. Venga, si lo soportas te dejaré dormir ¿No estabas muerto de sueño? —le recordó, burlón. Y le dio otra palmada, con la que el cuerpo de Ginga se movió ligeramente hacia adelante, con el impulso de escapar —cinco.

— ¡Mghh! —el quinto quejido fue ahogado en el edredón, dónde Ginga enterró su rostro antes de morder una parte.

—Eso es, buen chico, Ginga —la mano derecha de Kyouya le acarició el cabello —no queremos que nadie nos escuche y venga a espiar ¿cierto? —el pelirrojo se estremeció —oh, tengo otra idea —Ginga gimió internamente, ante el tono divertido de su rival y compañero —por cada diez palmadas que aguantes, te compensaré.

Lentamente, la cabeza rojiza se volvió para ver al oji-azul. Kyouya fue capaz de distinguir, satisfactoriamente, que Ginga estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas y el cuello — ¿compensarme? —logró decir a penas, con la tela entre sus labios.

Kyouya asintió, encantado con la sensación que 'su pequeño juego' le transmitía —Sí, Ginga. Por cada ronda de diez que resistas, te daré una recompensa —explicó, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación —mordidas, besos , lamidas —ofreció —lo que quieras, en el lugar que tú quieras —ronroneó sensualmente, mientras su mano derecha retomaba las caricias en el pelo de fuego — ¿Qué dices?

Ginga se ruborizó aún más, si es que eso era posible, y volvió su cabeza al frente, no sin asegurarse de que Kyouya lo viera asentir.

—Contesta en voz alta —advirtió el joven león, acariciando ahora el cachete que había palmeado cinco veces, aunque fuera solo sobre la tela el tacto era agradable.

—S-Sí, de acuerdo —logró decir Ginga, estremeciéndose ante la caricia nueva. Kyouya nunca lo había tocado tan íntimamente.

—Seis… siete —siguió susurrando el peliverde, cuando abofeteó la mejilla izquierda del trasero a su disposición —ocho —Ginga gimió a través de la tela. La oferta de Kyouya había hecho que la vergüenza que sintió inicialmente se transformara en un pequeño calor que empezó a correr lentamente por su sangre —nueve… —Ginga tensó los puños —y diez.

El pelirrojo soltó el edredón de entre sus labios, jadeando rápidamente mientras sentía el escozor de las palmadas en su trasero, aunque el causante lo acariciara ligeramente al terminar.

Nunca antes se había fijado en que las manos de Kyouya eran un poco más grandes que las suyas, el peliverde había abarcado por completo cada glúteo en sus _ataques ._

—Muy bien, Ginga —felicitó, satisfecho con la primera ronda —Ahora dime ¿qué quieres?

El pelirrojo se apoyó lentamente en manos y piernas, inseguro de querer sentarse por el momento —e-en… mi cuello —ladeó la cabeza, para exponer el lugar mencionado.

Kyouya lo miró, observando el hermoso collage de marcas previas que había dejado sobre esa piel blanca — ¿En dónde te mordí antes un par de veces? —rectificó, inclinándose hacia allí — ¿Quieres que vuelva a morder allí? ¿O te duele y quieres que lo lama?

Ginga sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigió a su rostro —No duele, pero… s-si quieres… ambas cosas —terminó diciendo, con un susurro de voz.

El peliverde decidió que estaba bien para la primera ronda y, sin decir más, tomó la barbilla de Ginga con su mano derecha, para girar su cabeza y exponer más su cuello —de acuerdo —tanteó con sus labios la zona, el superficial roce sensibilizó la piel mientras encontraba los dos pequeños piquetes, ligeramente más profundos, que dibujaron sus colmillos para luego encajar sus dientes allí.

Ginga gimió, con los labios apretados y un ligero espasmo que lo hizo arquearse hacia el cuerpo de Kyouya.

Lentamente, el oji-azul soltó su mordida y empezó a lamer suavemente la carne palpitante, amando la sensación del pulso acelerado de Ginga, latiendo justo bajo su boca.

— ¿Te gustó eso? —preguntó finalmente el peliverde, acariciando el labio inferior de su compañero con su pulgar derecho — ¿listo para la segunda ronda?

Apenado por las preguntas , Ginga separó un poco los labios y le dio una ligera mordida al pulgar —solo sigue para que podamos terminar y me dejes dormir —trató de sonar indiferente, pero era inútil. El calor y el deseo goteaban en su tono.

Kyouya se rió bajito y lo tomó de las caderas, tirando del chico para volver a acomodarlo en sus rodillas. Fue una afortunada casualidad que el tirón bajara ligeramente el pantalón de Ginga, llegando justo al límite de su espalda baja.

— ¿Listo? —levantó su palma, Ginga asintió —once —volvió al lado derecho. Ginga tembló ante el calor del golpe sobre la piel ya aporreada —doce —el chico agachó la cabeza para volver a morder el edredón —trece… catorce —Ginga aguantó la respiración —quince —y la soltó lentamente cuando Kyouya volvió acariciar suavemente la zona magullada —muy bien, Ginga.

— ¡Kyouya! —gimoteó en tono de reclamo, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

El aludido solo se rió entre dientes, inclinándose para alcanzar con su boca la espalda semi-descubierta del pelirrojo — ¿Qué? —deslizó sus labios y nariz por la línea de la columna vertebral — ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que hueles justo después de un baño? —musitó, junto a un ronroneo apreciativo.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Ginga parpadeó, sorprendido. Kyouya solía ser físicamente afectivo y buscaba contacto regularmente, sí… pero nunca había sido tan… ¿comunicativo?

—Quiero morderte, en todas partes —ronroneó bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado, justo antes de deslizar su lengua hasta donde se lo permitió la orilla del pantalón ajeno.

Ginga se estremeció en el regazo del león, ese calor que espesaba su sangre aumentaba lentamente , provocando que respirara a jadeos.

— ¡Mgh!

—Dieciséis.

— ¡Eso fue a traición! —se quejó en voz baja.

—Tú te distrajiste —le devolvió el peliverde —diecisiete.

El pelirrojo volvió a morder la tela —no fue así —logró decir, medio amordazado.

—A los caballos se les da palmadas en los cuartos traseros para hacerlos andar —soltó de repente —¿no es así… mi lindo caballo alado?

Los ojos dorados se abrieron al máximo y le costó un triunfo no quedarse boquiabierto también. Si bien él, en pensamientos, se había dirigido a Kyouya con apodos como 'león' 'felino' o 'rey de las bestias', jamás se lo había dicho directamente y esta era la primera vez que él le llamaba por un mote… ¡Y además le había dicho _lindo_!

—Y veinte.

Ginga sacudió su cabeza para centrarse. Había sido tal la sorpresa, que no había sentido las últimas dos palmadas… aunque su piel las resentía por igual.

—Siguiente, Ginga —Kyouya coló la punta de sus dedos por entre el pantalón de Ginga, logrando rozar el nacimiento de su suave trasero por sobre la ropa interior — ¿Qué deseas ahora?

El pelirrojo no se lo pensó mucho, el calor en su fuero interno decidió por él — ¿re-recuerdas eso que me hiciste la noche antes de irme? —tanteó —en mi pecho —Kyouya asintió —e-eso se sintió muy bien… ¿podrías…?

—Date la vuelta —indicó el mayor, separando las piernas.

Las manos de Kyouya ayudaron a Ginga a girarse, de modo que la espalda baja del menor quedara ahora contra el regazo el peliverde, y también su trasero quedara elevado, sin tocar la cama.

El joven león inclinó lentamente la cabeza, mientras sus dedos recorrían todo su torso juguetonamente. El propio Ginga fue el que levantó su playera todo lo que pudo sin quitársela.

—Por fin tienes una temperatura normal —comentó vagamente, deslizando su nariz por el centro de su pecho, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, repetidas veces, antes de colocar sus labios justo donde sintió el latido acelerado de su corazón.

—Ky-Kyouya —exclamó en un jadeo.

—Y dicen que yo soy impaciente —bromeó antes de trazar un camino, con su lengua, hasta el pezón izquierdo del pelirrojo.

Kyouya decidió que le gustaban los pezones de Ginga. Eran pequeños y rosados, coronando unos pectorales apenas marcados, suaves y pálidos; aunque, rápidamente, los botoncitos se tornaron algo más rojizos cuando sus caricias hicieron efecto y la piel se erizó bajo su boca.

Rondó esa pequeña cima con la punta de su lengua, sin llegar a tocarlo del todo, y admirando como su Ginga luchaba por no retorcerse en su regazo; sopló su cálido aliento sobre la piel, escuchando el gimoteo de su chico, y finalmente lo cubrió con sus labios.

—Ah~ Kyouya~ —gimió el menor claramente, arqueándose hacia el peliverde y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El aludido sintió el pezón en su boca endurecerse. Con curiosidad, lo tanteó suavemente con su lengua, notando una textura ligeramente rugosa. Un instinto primario y muy profundo dentro de sí lo incitó a chupar repetidas veces la zona, como si esperara obtener algo, mientras rodeaba la cintura del menor con un brazo.

Y sí que obtuvo algo. Una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos apenas ahogados de la acalorada voz de Ginga, quien se mordía el labio inferior y subió a tientas una mano hasta los cabellos verdes, presionando suavemente la cabeza del oji-azul contra su pecho y desatando sin querer la coleta.

Llegó un punto, mientras rozaba cuidadosamente el botoncito con la punta de sus dientes, en que Kyouya se cuestionó qué tan buena idea había sido aquello.

Sí que lo estaba disfrutando; la sensación de tener a Ginga completamente rendido a él, en su regazo, era maravillosa y colmaba su pecho, pero el calor quizás ya era demasiado, y no sabía cuánto más resistiría su cuerpo antes de que su creciente excitación fuera físicamente obvia.

Sabía que era algo natural del cuerpo. ¡Por amor al Beyblade, era un adolescente! Pero tampoco quería asustar a Ginga ni que este pensara que lo forzaría a hacer cosas para las que no estuvieran listos.

Poco a poco, se disfrutan mejor algunas cosas.

—Último round, Ginga —susurró, directamente sobre su pecho, dándole aún pequeñas lamidas — ¿Estás listo?

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente antes de asentir —sí —Kyouya le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, colocando un último beso de nuevo en el centro de su pecho. Ginga, sin embargo, se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió la mano que rodeaba su cintura bajar suavemente y tomar una de las prensillas de su pantalón —Ah ¿Kyouya?

Realmente se sorprendió el oji-dorado, cuando distinguió claramente un rubor en el rostro ajeno — ¿Me dejarías tocarte bajo el pantalón? —preguntó rápido y sin mirarlo, antes de morderse los labios.

Entre apenado y sorprendido, Ginga admiró lo encantador que se veía Kyouya sonrojado, sabiendo que no era algo que ver todos los días. Notó incluso que los bordes superiores de sus orejas también estaban de tono rojizo.

Y con el cabello suelto como estaba… Kyouya simplemente se veía magnífico.

Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Honestamente sorprendido de recibir el permiso, Kyouya no le insistió en que le respondiera verbalmente, como antes, y lentamente, casi con temor, desabotonó el pantalón de mezclilla. Su mano libre se paseaba a gusto por el torso del menor, provocando ligeros escalofríos y distrayéndolos a ambos del creciente nerviosismo.

Cuando el pantalón aflojó, Kyouya ayudó a Ginga a darse la vuelta y regresar a su posición inicial.

Kyouya tiró de la prenda, revelando un bóxer color celeste con blanco que se abrazaba suavemente al lindo trasero de Ginga.

Kyouya recorrió aquellas curvas con una mirada hambrienta. Su mano libre subió hasta su rostro, presionándose en puño contra su nariz y boca; se sentía ligeramente mareado por la cantidad de sangre que seguramente estaba tiñendo de rojo su rostro.

Ginga por su parte estaba tan avergonzado como acalorado por su situación. Ni en sus sueños más vívidos habría podido imaginar una situación mínimamente similar a esta… pero, al infierno, estaba haciendo esto con Kyouya y él lo hacía sentir como nunca antes.

De nueva cuenta, Kyouya tanteó y acarició la zona, se sentía muchísimo mejor sin la tosca tela rígida de la mezclilla de por medio. De pronto solo deseaba acariciar y apretar esa parte de su querido pelirrojo, incluso llenarlo de mordiscos, como su cuello.

Dio una palmada al cachete derecho. Ginga no estaba preparado y un gemido escapó de su boca, antes de que pudiera cubrirla.

Kyouya abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por esa reacción —parece que esto te está gustando ¿es así, Ginga? —ronroneó, complacido de que su compañero parecía disfrutar también del juego completo, no solo de las recompensas —veintiuno.

El pelirrojo balbuceó un poco —Ca-calla.

—Creo que eres tú el que tiene que recordar moderar su voz —le recordó, escuchándose bastante satisfecho —veintidós.

—Mghhh! —pero Ginga no podía callarse. No tenía idea de que tan rojas estarían sus nalgas ahora, pero sí sabía que no podría dormir bocarriba, y no tenía ninguna intención de sentarse pronto.

—Veintitrés —Ginga volvió a gemir ahogadamente —me gustan los sonidos que haces Ginga, quiero oír más… Veinticuatro —otra palmada. Los ojos de Ginga estaban húmedos, Kyouya no le estaba golpeando duro, pero los constantes azotes empezaban a rozar el umbral de dolor —veinticinco.

Ginga suspiró cuando volvió a sentir los frotes tiernos tras la última tanda en su glúteo derecho.

—Eso es Ginga, ya casi termina —Kyouya se inclinó de nuevo para acariciar la espalda ajena, presionando besos justo al borde de la ropa; su nariz chocando contra la banda elástica de la prenda celeste. El joven león tenía _tantas_ ganas de enganchar la prenda entre sus dientes, tirarla hacia atrás y dedicarse a mordisquear y besar aquellos montes redondos.

—Sigue… termina ya con esto, por favor —Kyoya no pudo contener un gruñido ronco ante las encantadoras súplicas de su lindo caballo alado.

—Si es lo que quieres… Veintiséis —una nueva palmada del lado izquierdo. Ginga casi botó sobre su regazo — ¿ya sabes qué quieres en la próxima recompensa? Recuerda que es la última —tarareó —veintisiete —Kyouya buscó con su mano libre una de las de Ginga y entrelazó cariñosamente sus dedos —veintiocho.

—Kyouya… —murmuró muy bajo.

—Veintinueve.

—Mgh~ Kyouya —volvió a llamarlo, esta vez más audible y apretando el agarre de sus manos.

En respuesta, Kyouya inclinó su rostro hacia el de Ginga, con su mano izquierda aún alzada para dar la última nalgada — ¿Sí?

Ginga lo miró justo cuando el peliverde dejó caer su mano —treinta —contó está vez el pelirrojo, justo antes de lanzarse para darle un beso apasionado a su querido león.

Kyouya correspondió el beso de inmediato, ambas bocas se enfrentaban con el mismo calor y hambre, una de la otra. Sin separarse, Ginga logró alzarse en una mejor posición y, con su mano libre, acarició el rostro de su querido rival.

— ¿Estás bien? —quiso cerciorarse Tategami, al notar las pequeñas lágrimas contenidas en los ojos dorados que le fascinaban.

Ginga respondió entre beso y beso—Sí, lo estoy.

El mayor lo abrazó —Entonces dime, Ginga ¿Dónde deseas mi boca ahora? —preguntó en un susurro caliente, pegado a sus labios.

—… E-en…

— ¿Dónde, mi pequeño corcel? Solo tienes que decírmelo y te lo daré —ronroneó, haciendo temblar a su compañero.

—Donde has estado golpeando.

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron de golpe, y el poseedor de los mismos se hizo para atrás, en medio de un beso, mirando a su compañero aturdido — ¿Qui-quieres eso?

El rostro de Ginga se mimetizó con el color de su pelo rápidamente — ¿E-es demasiado?

— ¡No! —corrigió rápidamente en peliverde, dándole un suave beso —No lo es —siguió un camino de besos hasta su oreja para que se tranquilizara —en realidad estaba deseando hacer eso —volvió a ronronear sensualmente en oreja, para luego morderle el lóbulo —acuéstate.

Con esta indicación, Kyouya se hizo para atrás, sacando sus piernas debajo del cuerpo de Ginga y dejándole espacio para que se acostara bocabajo en el lecho.

El pelirrojo obedeció, gateando hasta acomodarse y giró la cabeza, mirando en todo momento a su compañero.

Kyouya le dio un suave beso tranquilizante en la frente antes de moverse hacia la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Colocó sus rodillas a lado y lado de las piernas ajenas y finalmente se inclinó para trazar con besos el camino de su columna vertebral.

Tal como había imaginado antes, tomó con sus dientes el elástico de la prenda celeste y la bajó de un solo tirón, logrando que Ginga pegara un salto en su lugar y agarrara un cojín cercano para enterrar allí su rostro.

El peliverde supo en ese instante, que la visión del bonito trasero, redondo y rojizo de Ginga, sería algo que recordaría constantemente en sueños y lo torturaría.

Ya podía sentir como el pantalón le apretaba en la semi-erección que amenazaba con despertar por completo.

No esperó más.

Apoyó su peso en rodillas y codos sobre la cama para tener ambas manos libres y tomar con estas las dos cimas rojizas, ofrecidas a él en bandeja de plata.

Podía escuchar los quejidos y gemidos de Ginga, ligeramente ahogados contra el almohadón, mientras acariciaba y amasaba su trasero con curiosidad y deseo.

Acercó su boca al glúteo izquierdo, el último que había recibido sus azotes y esparció algunos besos, siendo recompensado de inmediato con sollozos y gemidos que no dejaban duda al agrado de Ginga frente a sus acciones.

Kyouya podía oler aún los rastros del agua termal en la suave piel, bellamente enrojecida. Estaba tentando a azotarlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso, movió su boca al lado derecho y trazó con su lengua casi hasta el muslo del menor, dónde se arrugaba la tela celeste.

A esto, Ginga arqueó su cuerpo en un espasmo de placer, levantando un poco su cara para gemir libremente y empujando sus caderas instintivamente hacia atrás, deseando más de esas caricias, _necesitando más_ de Kyouya y su boca caliente.

 _"Joder, esto es demasiado"_ pensó Kyouya, Ginga lucía demasiado sexy moviendo de esa manera su cuerpo hacia él. Le hacía querer simplemente abrazarlo desde atrás y presionar sus caderas contra las del pelirrojo.

—Kyouya… por favor —gimoteó.

Kyouya sacudió la cabeza, rezando por autocontrol — ¿Qué es, Ginga? ¿Qué quieres? —arrulló.

—Muérdeme —logró susurrar, entre la vergüenza.

—... Dolerá —advirtió, sabiendo lo sensible que debía haber quedado esa zona.

—No importa, solo hazlo —giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro. La visión de Kyouya casi sobre su cuerpo medio expuesto y acariciándolo como nadie más, lo dejó sin aliento.

Kyouya no dudó en darle a su pelirrojo lo que pedía, así que empezó a mordisquear y besar repetidas veces, dejando marcas y chupones.

Ginga se estremeció y gimió acorde a sus caricias , moviendo sus caderas hacia él varias veces, también.

Uno o dos minutos después, cuando Kyouya decidió que, de seguir, estaría tentando demasiado a su autocontrol, se detuvo y volvió a acomodarle la ropa interior a Ginga antes de subir por el centro de su espalda con suaves besos hasta llegar a su nuca y luego se coló junto a su hombro izquierdo; apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza rojiza.

El pelirrojo, jadeante, lo recibió con un tierno hociqueo, frotando débil pero tiernamente sus mejillas y narices.

—Te quiero —susurró el pelirrojo, con los párpados caídos.

—Y yo adoro ese trasero jodidamente lindo que tienes —Kyouya se rió al conseguir un sonrojo y un quejido de su compañero —y a ti también —Ginga le dio un pequeño beso antes de ahogar un bostezo en la almohada —anda, te ayudaré a quitarte los pantalones para que puedas dormir más cómodo.

Ginga no dijo más nada y dejó que Kyouya le sacara la prenda por las piernas, dejándola caer al suelo de madera antes de recostarse a su lado, de perfil.

—Kyouya.

— ¿Sí, Ginga? —una ceja oscura se arqueó al notar que Ginga no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que su vista estaba perdida en algún punto entre el cuello y el pecho de Kyouya — ¿Qué pasa?

El oji-dorado se rozó débilmente el cuello con la yema de sus dedos —tú… me dejaste todas estas mordidas. Yo… también quiero marcarte de algún modo —expresó, mirando de vuelta a sus ojos azules.

Kyouya sonrió de lado, dejando a la vista uno de sus colmillos, e hizo para atrás algunos mechones de pelo que se habían colado por sobre su hombro —entonces hazlo —invitó.

Ginga sonrió, inclinándose hacia el torso de piel canela exhibido frente a él mientras se colocaba también de perfil. Suspiró contra el cuello ajeno, llenándose los pulmones del aroma salvaje del peliverde que lo hacía pensar en el bosque. Besó la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, para luego succionar la piel antes de presionar con sus dientes para dejar un chupón.

Bajó entre besos por la clavícula, lamiendo el pequeño hueco que se formaba en el centro y hacia el pectoral derecho dejó otro chupón.

Le gustó escuchar los suaves suspiros que soltó Kyouya en cada toque, la piel bronceada estaba realmente caliente y se sentía increíble contra su boca; las manos de Ginga acariciaron el abdomen ajeno, presionando sus pequeñas y redondeadas uñas contra la carne, dejando caminos rojizos.

— ¿Satisfecho? —ronroneó al sentir pequeños besos a lo largo de su mentón ahora.

—Eso creo —admitió el pelirrojo.

Kyouya se estiró, luego se tumbó bocarriba —ven entonces, a dormir —tomó el borde del edredón y lo extendió apropiadamente sobre ambos.

Ginga se arrastró hacia su costado, acomodándose parcialmente allí, y subió una pierna para colocarla en medio de las de Kyouya.

Colocó su cabeza a un lado del hombro ajeno y el peliverde ladeó la cabeza para apoyar su mentón sobre los mechones rojos.

El oji-dorado se removió un poco y suspiró cuando se sintió completamente cómodo y cálido.

—Dulces sueños, Kyouya.

El aludido pasó un brazo sobre su cintura, afianzándolo —Descansa bien, mi Ginga.

Y así ambos sucumbieron al sueño, completamente agotados.

 _Ginga soñó con un pequeño caballo alado, de color blanco con detalles rojizos, que parecía herido pues le costaba galopar, y una de sus alas se arrastraba._

 _Finalmente, el Pegaso encontró un lugar a la sombra de árboles, en medio lo que parecía ser una sabana, y se echó allí para descansar._

 _Un potente rugido estremeció al joven potro alado, y de pronto, un joven león de color verde y melena frondosa apareció trotando hacia él._

 _El gran felino olfateó al pequeño caballo alado antes de inclinarse y ronronear, frotando su hocico contra el de la otra criatura. Con la boca, sacó de entre su melena un par de manzanas, que ofreció al potro cansado, y luego se pegó a su cuerpo mientras lo rodeaba, echándose detrás de este para servir de apoyo, y colocando la cabeza sobre el cuello más largo del caballo._

 _La cola felina, con punta parecida a un pincel, rodeó también el lomo ajeno y cayó sobre el ala herida._

 _Mucho más tranquilo, el caballo místico comió las frutas ofrecidas mientras sentía el ronronear del rey de las bestias resonar directamente contra todo su cuerpo, ya que el león era más grande. Las plumas de su ala buena cubrieron al gran gato de vuelta._

 **Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta hora y lo recontra-amo!**

 **Si pensaban que el anterior estaba prendido, vayan y busquen algo frío de beber xD**

 **Sin más, les presento para su disfrute :3**

.

.

.

Kyouya despertó con tonos amarillos, naranjas y rojos pincelando cada rincón de una habitación que no conocía, y una profunda sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Gimió bajito, mientras abandonaba lentamente la somnolencia y luego bostezó con la boca bien abierta. Su mandíbula inferior chocó contra algo suave y su nariz empezó a distinguir un sutil olor a manzanas, cosa que no ayudó a la sensación en su estómago, pero el peliverde movió ligeramente su cabeza para ver con qué había chocado.

Rojo fue lo primero que distinguió. Una inconfundible cabellera rojo fuego que ahora mismo estaba un poco bastante desordenada.

Siendo honesto, a Kyouya le parecía gracioso cómo los mechones colorados, libres de la bandana azul, caían en todas direcciones y perdían la acostumbrada forma de flama.

Ginga estaba acurrucado justo a su lado. El edredón lo cubría hasta el mentón por lo cual sólo podía ver su cara dormida, roncaba silenciosamente contra el hombro ajeno, y una de sus manos descansaba sobre el pecho de Kyouya, justo sobre el corazón latente.

En sus últimos segundos de somnolencia residual, Kyouya no luchó contra el deseo de abrazar a Ginga más cerca y hundir la nariz en su pelo.

Eso despertó al pelirrojo.

Ginga soltó un bostezo muy similar al de su compañero, a la par que presionaba su rostro contra la agradable piel cálida del pecho ajeno, causándole unas pequeñas risitas al joven león, que apenas pudo esconder.

—Mgh~ —otro bostezo — ¿Kyouya? Buenos… días —alcanzó a murmurar en medio de un segundo bostezo.

El oji-azul le dio un zape en la frente con su mano libre —despierta de una vez. Querrás decir tardes —corrigió con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Mgh? —Ginga se frotó los ojos con una mano antes de mirar bien a su alrededor —rayos… ¿qué hora será? —se preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo la misma opresión en su estómago que Kyouya, una vez estuvo más en sus sentidos.

—No lo sé, pero debo admitir que aquí se está bastante cómodo —comentó casualmente, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. La otra seguía alrededor del más bajo.

Ginga soltó una risita —sí, es cierto —se hizo ligeramente para atrás, pero sin sentarse —adoro estas mantas desde pequeño, son realmente cálidas y agradables, sobre todo con el clima templado que tenemos aquí regularmente, gracias a las montañas —algo de nostalgia empañó sus ojos dorados.

Tategami se dio cuenta, así que decidió cambiar de tema —sí, bueno… —colocó ambos brazos alrededor del torso ajeno —la manta no era lo único agradable y cálido —repitió sus palabras a la vez que tiraba del menor parcialmente sobre su cuerpo para luego acariciar con ambas manos el trasero de Ginga, una vez más.

El pequeño pelirrojo dio un respingo ante el tacto — ¡Kyouya! —se quejó, mirándolo acusadoramente, mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

Kyouya lo miró con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente — ¿Qué? ¿Duele? —preguntó lo último con una ligera y mal-enmascarada preocupación.

—Apenas… casi nada, solo ¡No empieces de nuevo con eso! —resopló, tratando de alejarse —tengo hambre, vamos a buscar a Hyoma y los demás, para preparar algo de comer.

—Hm —resopló Kyouya, hasta que un gruñido nada disimulado y proveniente de su estómago interrumpió.

—Sabía que no sería el único —Ginga se metió bajo la manta, soltándose del agarre ajeno, y gateó hasta el borde de la cama para conseguir sus pantalones de vuelta —anda, vístete y vamos —apresuró.

—Lo que sea —Kyouya bostezó, aún tendido en la cama, mientras miraba a Ginga volver a vestirse. Primero los pantalones y cinturones, luego se aseguró de envolver cuidadosamente su cuello -muy- marcado, con su bufanda blanca; cosa que a su acompañante le provocó algo de gracia. Finalmente se colocó la banda en su cabeza y trató de arreglar un poco su pelo con las manos, antes de ponerse sus guantes, tomar su chaqueta y la gabardina verde de Kyouya —Bien, bien… ya voy.

El oji-azul saltó fuera de la cama, buscando la liga de su pelo para rehacerse la coleta, luego se acomodó bien los pantalones y cinturones, se vistió su playera rasgada, se encimó los guantes y su cadena antes de seguir a Ginga fuera de la habitación, re-colocándose su gabardina sin preocuparse por si el cuello alto cubriría o no el chupón en su cuello.

Vieron a Kenta salir también de la otra habitación, cerrando con visible cuidado la puerta.

— ¿Benkei sigue dormido? —dedujo Ginga.

El niño asintió — ¿debería…? —volvió su mirada a la puerta.

Kyouya se apresuró a cortarlo —nah. Déjalo que se despierte por sí solo —desestimó el blader mayor.

—Ven con nosotros Kenta, íbamos por Madoka y Hyoma para que todos podamos comer algo —invitó el pelirrojo, caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala junto a Kyouya

El estómago del niño gruñó en acuerdo —suena muy bien para mí —respondió con las manos en el vientre y siguiéndolos —ah, Ginga ¿esos son tú y Hyoma de pequeños?

Ginga y Kyouya volvieron hacia donde el niño estaba apuntando, a una fotografía enmarcada y colocada sobre uno de los muebles en la sala de estar.

En la fotografía se veía a dos pequeños de piel blanca, uno más que el otro; una melena de mechones rojos, mojados, y otra rizada de un azul muy pálido. El pelirrojo usaba una camiseta blanca y mojada que se translucía un poco, mientras que el albino usaba una de color vino, junto a ellos un cachorro familiar.

—Oh sí, teníamos como, amm —se llevó una mano bajo el mentón, tratando de recordar —cinco o seis años, más o menos.

Kyouya frunció los labios mientras Kenta volvía a hablar —así que en verdad se conocen desde hace mucho.

—Desde luego, de toda la vida —Ginga sonrió dulcemente —antes de salir de la aldea, no puedo pensar en un momento de mi vida en que Hyoma no haya estado conmigo, hacíamos casi de todo juntos —explicó feliz, dirigiéndose a la puerta —parecíamos hermanos, todo el mundo lo decía.

El pequeño asintió mientras los tres salían de la casa —se les nota.

Ginga rió con esa respuesta —Hyoma es… solo un año mayor que yo, pero cuando se preocupa por quienes le importan parece que lo fuera más ¿sabes? Es maduro y meticuloso… a diferencia de mi —dijo lo último entre risas, llevándose una mano tras la nuca —aparte de que es un blader muy fuerte —añadió, orgulloso, provocando que Kyouya bufara.

—No hace falta que lo digas —medio se quejó, medio bromeó el oji-castaño, sacando su Bey.

— ¿Qué? —Ginga lo miró confundido, parpadeando —Kenta, no me digas…Que enfrentaste a Hyoma.

El aludido asintió —para que nos trajera hasta aquí y poder verte, tanto Benkei como yo lo enfrentamos… Hyoma nos ganó a los dos —agachó la cabeza.

Ginga lo miró compasivo y colocó una mano en su cabeza para acariciar el cabello verde claro en consuelo —hey, está bien. Hyoma y su _Aries_ llevan muchos años de entrenamiento y práctica juntos, son un contendiente difícil, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

Ese último comentario llamó la atención de los dos peliverdes —Ginga… —empezó Kenta — ¿acaso tú~ ?

— ¡Ginga! —los interrumpió el llamado de Hyoma, quien estaba detrás de una parrilla.

— ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Y Benkei? —esa había sido Madoka —la comida ya casi está lista, vengan todos.

A los tres bladers se les hizo agua la boca ante el aroma a carne asada que empezaba a cocinarse. Cuando sus estómagos gruñeron, Kyouya se apresuró en hablar — ¿Qué remedio? Iré a despertar a Benkei —mencionó ya dándose la vuelta de regreso a la casa de su pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ginga, sin saber si Kyouya le había escuchado, pero distrayéndose al ver a Oikuto tendido cerca de allí. Queriendo hablar con él, se dirigió a la gradería donde estaba mientras Kenta se acercó a Madoka y Hyoma, hipnotizado con el sabroso olor de la comida por estar.

El oji-dorado intercambió algunas palabras y reflexiones con el perro blanco, mientras veía a Hyoma asar un montón de brochetas de carne con patatas y vegetales. Mientras, Kyouya entró en la habitación de dos camas.

—Oye, Benkei —exclamó mientras entraba sin cuidado. No fue suficiente para despertar al blader de _Bull_ , pero antes de que el peliverde pudiera patearlo fuera de la cama, o hacer nada más, varias fotos llamaron su atención.

No estaban enmarcadas como la del salón, si no que estaban pegadas sobre una pizarra de corcho en una de las paredes, por lo cual algunas no estaban tan bien conservadas, pero de igual modo hicieron gruñir a Kyouya. En todas estaba Ginga, sí, y pasando por diferentes edades, pero en la mayoría estaba también Hyoma, avalando lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirles.

Kyouya las observó un poco más, había algunos otros niños de la aldea con Ginga y Hyoma, jugando en un río, en la entrada de un bosque, en posición de lanzamiento… también había una donde un hombre muy similar a Ginga -aunque de pelo más corto, ligeramente más oscuro, y ojos castaños- estaba levantándolo en brazos, y Kyouya dedujo que debía ser su padre.

Muy escondida, encontró también una foto algo maltratada donde un muy pequeño Ginga estaba en brazos de una mujer de brillantes ojos dorados y pelo castaño-rojizo, rizado hasta debajo de los hombros… Ginga nunca había dicho una palabra de su madre.

Se preguntó por qué todas esas fotos estaban en ese cuarto, con curiosidad, miró entre los cajones de una cómoda que había allí, encontrando varias camisetas y un par o dos de chamarras, todas de la talla de un adolescente promedio.

Kyouya se sonrojó ligeramente al comprender que **esa** era la habitación de Ginga y que la otra, dónde **ambos** habían _dormido_ , debía haber sido de sus padres. Cerró el cajón con algo más de fuerza y se dio la vuelta. Tomó una almohada de la cama libre y, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, se la arrojó en la cara a Benkei, quien estaba roncando — ¡Despierta de una vez, Benkei!

Ante el grito y el golpe, Hanawa se cayó de la cama — ¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Date prisa, todos están fuera —le dijo simplemente Kyouya, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para luego salir de allí.

— ¿Eh? —a Benkei le tomó unos segundos que su cerebro hiciera las debidas conexiones y volviera a funcionar adecuadamente, antes de levantarse del suelo, acomodarse su gorro y correr tras su líder.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, Benkei y Kenta alargaron lo bien que olían las brochetas casi listas de Hyoma, todos tenían mucha hambre, aunque Kyouya notó que Ginga estaba hablando muy entretenido con su perro.

Madoka le pasó a Kyouya su brocheta. El peliverde no lo admitiría, pero olía de maravilla, aunque sí dio las gracias; mientras Kenta llamó a Ginga para que se acercara a comer con ellos.

—Tú también, Oikuto. Ven cachorrito —esa fue Madoka.

El can se erizó al oírla —no me trates como perro.

Kyouya lo desestimó, mordiendo un trozo de carne —pero eso es lo que eres.

Ginga se rió —vale, ya voy.

—Ven aquí, Gingi —lo llamó también Hyoma, más cariñosamente —hice unas especialmente para ti, debes estar hambriento.

El pelirrojo bajó a saltos hacia ellos —puedes apostarlo, Hyo-chan —le sonrió, agradeciendo la comida — ¡Hm! ¡Qué bueno está, gracias amigo!

Kyouya bufó cuando, esta vez, los _apoditos_ vinieron de parte y parte. Ginga había dicho antes que todos los veían como hermanos, pero nunca dijo que él lo viera así, aún tenía que preguntarle directamente sobre eso.

Mientras Benkei arrasaba con media bandeja de brochetas, Hyoma repartió más al resto — ¿Por qué no te sientas? —ofreció a su amigo de toda la vida, comiendo su propia porción — ¿dormiste bien?

Ginga tragó duro ante el ofrecimiento —no, no hace falta —se apresuró a negar nerviosamente, llamando la atención de Kyouya —dormí bien, solo, amm, sigo algo agotado de subir esa montaña, yo… ah, debo mantener los músculos calientes para que no duelan o algo así, jeje —realmente no sentía dolor en su retaguardia en ese momento, pero no quería arriesgarse a sentar y soltar un quejido frente a Hyoma y los demás, sería demasiado sospechoso como para que lo dejaran pasar.

—Pensé que el agua caliente ayudaría —Hyoma le miró entre apenado y preocupado.

—Lo hizo, Hyo-chan. Seguro que para mañana estaré como nuevo —levantó ambos brazos de forma enérgica, haciendo reír a su amigo, y luego se acabó lo que quedaba en su brocheta — ¿más por favor?

Hyoma le acarició el pelo y la mejilla con su mano libre —en seguida, Gingi.

—Tu hogar es un lugar realmente lindo, Ginga —le comentó Madoka, mientras todos terminaban de llenar sus estómagos.

Ginga agradeció el comentario, terminando su cuarta o quizás quinta brocheta —sí, es genial ¡Y solo esperen a que oscurezca por completo! —exclamó con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos.

Madoka parpadeó — ¿eh?

—Te lo prometo Madoka, será una vista incomparable —añadió con un guiño de ojo.

Una vez saciados y de nuevo adormilados, pero queriendo esperar a la noche para re-establecer su reloj interno, Ginga y Hyoma los condujeron a una pequeña colina, no muy lejos del centro de la aldea, mientras la noche fresca se cernía sobre ellos.

— ¿Y qué se supone que venimos a ver aquí? —preguntó Benkei cuando se detuvieron, mirando de lado a lado.

—Buscas mal, amigo. Mira hacia arriba —apuntó Hyoma.

Los cuatro citadinos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro en coro, cuando levantaron la vista y hallaron un cielo azul oscuro, reluciente de estrellas.

—Es increíble —admiró Madoka —brillan tanto que no hacen falta linternas para ver por dónde vas en plena noche.

—No verán un cielo como este en casi ninguna otra parte del país —aseguró Ginga, mirando a las estrellas con una sonrisa.

—Intenten hallar las constelaciones —propuso Hyoma, recordando como él y Ginga se pasaban horas tumbados en el césped, trazando líneas entre las estrellas —se ven realmente claras aquí, lejos de las ciudades.

Madoka se sentó junto a Kenta en el césped, mientras los demás se quedaba de pie, y señaló —ahí está Kenta, esa es la constelación que le da nombre a tu Bey.

Al niño le tomó un momento, pero reconoció el conjunto de estrellas —así que esa es Sagitario —los ojos castaños le brillaron al pequeño —ay, mira. De verdad es fascinante.

Benkei empezó a resoplar —Bu-bu-bull ¿Dónde está la constelación del toro?

Madoka suspiró —Tauro es una constelación invernal.

—Pero por qué no aparece esta noche, solo para mí ¿Por qué no aparece?

Kyouya lo miró como si fuera un niño pequeño —sí, sigue soñando Benkei —desestimó, antes de buscar a Ginga con la mirada, solo para encontrar que cierto carnero caminaba hacia él.

 **Pov. Kyouya**

—Y ese es Draco…* —mencionó en voz alta el pelirrojo, viendo la constelación que daba nombre al bey prohibido. Sus ojos temblaron con lo que me pareció determinación, debe estar pensando en ese lunático de Ryuuga.

—Gingi —afiné mi oído en ellos, cuando Hyoma le llamó con un tonito tan suave. Para mi suerte, Benkei se distrajo con los niños.

—Hyo-chan… Oye, no te di las gracias por ayudar a mis amigos a llegar a la aldea.

—No fue nada, ya me conoces, además, había salido a patrullar el bosque —rodé los ojos ¿Quiere quedar bien con Ginga? ¿Por qué no le dice la de vueltas que nos hizo dar?

—Jamás cambiarás ¿verdad, mi buen amigo? —oh mierda, jamás le había escuchado ese tono tan suave y cálido a _mi_ Ginga. _Grrr._

El corderito de pronto se puso serio—Bueno, la aldea sí ha cambiado mucho... y tú también, Ginga.

¿Ah sí? ¿En qué había cambiado? — ¿En serio? —el propio Ginga parecía sorprendido de oír eso.

Hyoma volvió a sonreírle —Bueno, ahora que ya has vuelto después de tanto tiempo ¿quieres que vayamos al bosque juntos? —Eh, eh, eh. Pausa ahí ¿Qué demonios van a hacer los dos en el bosque?

La sonrisa de Ginga fue aún más entusiasta —Sí, el bosque bey ¡Que buenos recuerdos! Estoy seguro que a todos les gustará verlo —ahora, eso está mejor.

— ¿A todos? —Hyoma parecía sorprendido. Jah, en tu cara oveja.

—Sí, van a estar muy emocionados cuando por fin lleguen a verlo. Ay, estoy tan ansioso por mostrárselos —Hyoma se quedó todo estático. Bien que se lo lleva, con un demonio yo iba a permitir que se llevara a _mi_ precioso caballo alado _solo_ al bosque.

Un pequeño bostezo escapó de la boquita de Ginga, cosa que sacó a Hyoma de su estado y soltó una risa tonta — ¿Ya tienes sueño de nuevo o aún tienes hambre? —se acercó más a él mirándolo con ternura.

—Diría sueño —se frotó un ojo —esa montaña fue terriblemente agotadora, Hyo-chan.

—Lo imagino, Ginga —finalmente el cordero se atrevió a pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de mi pelirrojo.

—Oye Ginga —lo llamó de pronto Kenta — ¿Qué hay de la constelación de Pegasus?

Ginga se volvió a mirarlo, devolviendo el gesto del borrego, al abrazarlo por la cintura —Pegasus es una constelación de otoño, igual que Aries —miró al oji-azul a su lado.

—Así es.

El niño asintió y también bostezó, entonces Madoka se contagió e hicieron una reacción en cadena de bostezos en casi todos nosotros.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos a la cama —decidió Ginga con una risita.

La mecánica de levantó, sacudiéndose el césped de la ropa —no necesitas convencerme —el niño se levantó con ella —aún tengo sueño.

Ginga asintió, mientras todos nos encaminábamos de regreso, aunque me molestaba que Hyoma y él no se soltaran aún —sí, creo que fue el hambre lo que no nos dejó dormir del tirón hasta mañana —bromeó.

Benkei asintió —no lo dudo.

Hyoma y Ginga soltaron una pequeña risa antes de que Ginga bostezara de nuevo. Hyoma lo miró con ternura, entonces, como en las termas, empezó a tararear para él.

Esta vez, Kenta, Madoka y Benkei se dieron cuenta y guardaron silencio de inmediato.

Ginga fue quien comenzó a cantar lo que Hyoma tarareaba.

 _Están lloviendo estrellas_

 _En nuestra habitación~_

 _Mojan de llanto…_

 _Mi corazón…_

Me adelanté unos pasos hacia el otro lado de Ginga cuando vi que Hyoma inclinaba un poco su cabeza contra él. El albino se unió a su canto entonces.

 _Están lloviendo estrellas_

 _Alrededor de mí_

 _Y me preguntan…_

 _¿Qué fue de ti?_

Cuando no siguió más que un suave tarareo, alguien se atrevió a hablar —se nota que les gusta cantar —esa fue Madoka. Ginga y Hyoma la miraron y ella se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si hubiera hablado sin pensar.

—Está bien, Madoka. Todos en la aldea lo hacemos con bastante frecuencia —la calmó Ginga —aquí, a los bebés y niños pequeños se los duerme o tranquiliza siempre con nanas y canciones.

Hyoma nos siguió hasta la casa de Ginga, y se lo llevó a la cocina —te traje lo sobrante por si alguien despierta a medianoche con hambre —explicó el albino —por la mañana, vengan a mi casa a desayunar.

—Hecho, gracias Hyoma.

—No es nada —el borrego acarició su pelo rojo antes de soltarlo _por fin_ —y, por cierto, deberías tomar otro baño caliente antes de dormir, solo por si acaso —añadió con preocupación, a lo que Ginga asintió —si te apresuras y me das tu ropa la lavaré por ti, con las corrientes de viento que hacen últimamente de noche, estará seca para mañana temprano.

—Está bien, dame un minuto —vi a Ginga perderse en la habitación donde habían dormido Benkei y Kenta, mientras este último y la niña casi caían dormidos en el sofá. Dos minutos después, mi chico volvió a salir con una bolsa en mano, dónde supondré que estaba su ropa habitual, mientras que usaba solamente un pantalón deportivo flojo de color azul oscuro y una playera naranja de tirantes que le quedaba algo grande; uno de los tirantes resbalaba un poco por su hombro y estaba casi seguro de que, si se ponía de perfil frente a mí, podría ver sus pezones; la tela blanca y larga, sin embargo, seguía fielmente alrededor de su cuello. Tragué duro —aquí está, gracias Hyo-chan.

—Por nada, pero ¿y tú bufanda?

Ginga se puso nervioso cuando el albino tomó parte de la tela blanca —m-me quedaré con ella, por sí, ya sabes, se pone muy frío esta noche, je-je —finalizó con una risilla nerviosa

—Si eso quieres —tuve que contener un gruñido cuando el borrego, después de encogerse de hombros, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la sien a Ginga —dulces sueños Gingi, descansa bien, y si tienes pesadillas sabes que mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Tú también descansa, Hyo-chan. Y no te preocupes, no creo tener pesadillas esta noche —se dieron un choque de puños y el pelo de oveja por fin empezó a irse.

—Disculpa por hacerte esperar, Madoka, ya podemos irnos.

La niña casi se tambaleó al levantarse del sofá —no hay problema, Hyoma —ahogó un bostezo con la mano —buenas noches a todos, chicos.

Los chicos le dieron de vuelta las buenas noches, e inmediatamente Kenta y Benkei se despidieron también para ir a la cama. Ginga estaba en la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua, me acerqué por detrás y le rodeé la cintura mientras recargaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo y mi cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Quieres? —me ofreció, levantando ligeramente el vaso. Yo asentí, pero no me moví de mi posición, así que Ginga llevó el vaso a mis labios y lo empinó gradualmente para darme de beber. Pienso que a veces Ginga aún actúa como un niño pequeño, o quizás solo es demasiado tierno e inocente para la realidad de este mundo; lo que sea, no importa mientras siga siendo así conmigo y mientras siga mirándome de la manera en que lo hace.

— ¿Qué con esta ropa? ¿No te parece algo grande para ti? —tiré un poco de la tela, cuando el agua se acabó, y efectivamente, sus pezones quedaron a la vista sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ginga se encogió de hombros —fue lo primero que tomé. Usualmente es para el verano, es fresca y lo suficientemente larga.

Parpadeé sin comprender ese último comentario, así que bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que el final de la camiseta estaba ligeramente arrugado, por la forma de la tela posiblemente le llegara a Ginga hasta los muslos… ¡¿Quiere decir que en verano anda por casa _**solo**_ con eso encima?!

La rápida imagen mental que mi imaginación formó, ni bien procesé esta información, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mi sangre bajara hacia el sur, por lo que me separé de su cuerpo rápidamente, para que no lo notara.

—No ibas… —tuve que carraspear, cuando mi voz sonó un poco más ronca de lo usual — ¿No ibas a tomar un baño?

—Oh, sí —me serví un poco más de agua mientras él se metía en el cuarto que compartíamos. Cuando iba por la mitad de mi vaso, salió con dos toallas en manos ¿volverá a lavarse el pelo? — ¿tú también quieres tomar un baño, Kyouya? —casi dejó caer el vaso cuando lo escuché — ¿Kyouya?

Agité mi cabeza para apartar de ella la imagen de Ginga mojado y ruborizado por el agua caliente, de vuelta en las termas —ah, sí, está bien. Esperaré a que salgas —tomé la toalla extra que me tendió.

—En realidad… —lo miré curioso, cuando él empezó a retorcer la toalla en sus manos y apartó sus ojos ambarinos de los míos —hay… hay bastante espacio en mi baño… sí-sí quieres, po-podríamos~

Algo dentro de mí rugió cuando conseguí entender lo que Ginga estaba intentando decirme. Me ruboricé un poco, pero lo tomé de la cintura con un brazo y tiré de su cuerpo más cerca, no lo suficiente para que nuestros frentes se tocaran, pero casi, y los pequeños centímetros de separación eran sofocantes.

Acerqué mi boca a su oreja — ¿me estás invitando a bañarnos juntos? —le di una pequeña y rápida mordida en el lóbulo, solo con mi colmillo derecho —no sabía que eras tan atrevido, Ginga —bromeé, sintiéndolo temblar.

Ginga se hizo un poco para atrás y evitó mirarme a los ojos —bueno, creo que estamos a mano —aflojé mi agarre cuando él dio un paso atrás, presionando mi pecho con una mano —yo no sabía que tú eras un pervertido, mi león —me miró por sobre su hombro mientras me daba la espalda, para luego encaminarse hacia la última puerta del pasillo.

No pude evitarlo, cuando me llamó _su león_ , simplemente sentí la necesidad de plantarme a su espalda; lo empujé contra la puerta antes de que él pudiera siquiera tomar el pomo y, con una mano, hice a un lado su bufanda para volver a clavar mis dientes sobre la marca más notoria de su cuello; apenas era consciente de que estaba gruñendo ante el contacto de su piel hasta que él gimió y se presionó hacia atrás, contra mí.

Sentir su trasero contra mi entrepierna me hizo gemir también, pero me separé de inmediato, sobresaltado.

Ginga se dio la vuelta, jadeando, para mirarme. Mierda, realmente me encantan sus reacciones a mis mordidas —lo siento —susurramos a la vez. Entonces nos miramos, yo negué con la cabeza y él me sonrió mientras una de sus manos iba a mi cabello para acariciarlo; no pude evitarlo y me incliné hacia su toque unos segundos antes de besarnos, despacio, suave, cálido, con lamidas y mordiscos de por medio.

Era curioso como Ginga y yo podíamos pasar del coqueteo a las bromas y de vuelta con tanta facilidad, se sentía tan natural entre nosotros que me fascinaba.

— _Kyouya_ —también me fascinaba que él dijera mi nombre de ese modo, en un jadeo caliente y sin aliento, por mi causa. Lo sentí aferrándose más a mi pelo y como se arqueaba hacia mí, en un espasmo, cuando nuestras lenguas se frotaron.

—Ginga —yo tampoco pude evitar llamarlo en medio de un gruñido, cuando su vientre bajo se presionó contra mi entrepierna, semi erecta de nuevo; me estremecí de placer sin saber si debía apartarme ahora o levantarlo un poco y frotar nuestros cuerpos.

—Ky-kyouya… espera —alcancé a escucharlo en medio de nuestros besos y me aparté de inmediato _"mierda, fui demasiado lejos, lo sabía ¡Lo sabía!"_ cerré los ojos un momento para calmarme —Kyo~

—Entra al baño, Ginga, en un momento te alcanzo —le ordené, mientras me daba la vuelta y entraba a la habitación vacía, cerrando la puerta para recargarme en ella —mierda —me di cuenta de que aún llevaba el vaso de agua a la mitad en una mano, así que me empiné casi todo lo que quedaba y unas pocas gotas me las salpiqué en el rostro. Respiré profundo y dejé el vaso sobre una cómoda para luego sacarme mi chaqueta verde, y dejarla sobre la cama; solté un puñetazo sobre una de las almohadas de paso, mientras me calmaba, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginga ya no estaba en el pasillo, pero podía oler el agua caliente y algún tipo de aromatizante detrás de la puerta, así que supongo que me obedeció. Abrí la puerta despacio y me adentré en silencio, un ligero vapor agradable me recibió junto con el característico olor del agua tibia, también el aroma a manzanas verdes de Ginga y quizá algún tipo de esencia que añadió al agua, me pareció floral, pero no estoy muy seguro.

Lo primero que vi fue su espalda, justo cuando estaba sentándose dentro de una bañera de madera oscura. No mentía al decir que su baño era espacioso, la bañera tenía una forma hexagonal y podría albergar quizás hasta tres adultos sin ser incómodo, junto a la bañera estaba una regadera, a los lados de la puerta había muebles y estanterías con cosas de baño y algunas de perchas, pero apenas y le presté atención a lo demás, mis ojos no podían dejar la silueta de mi deliciosa presa frente a mí, desnuda y mojada.

— ¡Kyouya! —Ginga sufrió un sobresalto, provocando ondas en el agua con burbujas —no te escuché entrar.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina —nunca escucharás a un león acercarse, Ginga, no hasta que esté justo por abalanzarse.

Él se rió bajito, y se movió para cruzar los brazos sobre un borde de la bañera — ¿me estás llamando presa, mi león?

Sonreí aún más ante su tono, me hinqué sobre una rodilla frente a él y me acerqué, dándole una pequeña mordida rápida en su nariz —ya deberías saberlo —fue muy gracioso verlo sonrojarse tan rápido mientras se cubría la nariz con una mano.

— ¿Qué haces? —se quejó, sus labios formaron un puchero — ¿vas a entrar o qué?

—Sí, sí —me saqué la playera de un tirón y la coloqué a un lado del lavabo, junto a la de Ginga, dejé sobre ella mi collar, mis cinturones y luego me quité los pantalones. Miré de reojo hacia Ginga cuando tomé el borde de mi ropa interior, solo para descubrir que había vuelto a darme la espalda, aunque noté fácilmente que sus orejas estaban rojas. Me mordí el labio, mientras terminaba por desnudarme y atarme el pelo en una coleta más alta, me pregunté internamente qué era lo que esperaba de él ¿qué me mirara desvestirme acaso? ¿o precisamente que se diera vuelta y 'respetara mi privacidad'? Aún después de las cosas que hemos hecho, Ginga sigue siendo un pequeño niño inocente en muchos aspectos.

Tan silenciosamente como entré, me metí en la agradable bañera, simplemente se escuchaba el movimiento del agua y nuestras respiraciones algo aceleradas.

Noté perfectamente como Ginga se tensó cuando entré al agua.

—Tsk —chasqueé la lengua — ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como si alguno de nosotros fuera una chica y relajarte, Ginga?

Él se volvió hacia mí para mirarme a los ojos, y en cuestión de segundos sus hombros perdieron la tensión —lo siento —me dijo, con esa pequeña sonrisa avergonzada —es solo… no lo sé, todo esto es tan… nuevo para mí.

Me encogí de hombros, recostando mi espalda en un lado de la bañera y levantando mis brazos por sobre el borde —para mí también, pero no me disgusta.

— ¡A mí tampoco! —el agua se agitó y salpicó ligeramente cuando Ginga se movió para sentarse a mi lado —m-me gusta estar así contigo, Kyouya ¡lo digo enserio! —se recostó en mi lado derecho y colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, automáticamente, mi brazo rodeó sus hombros y nos acurrucamos mejor.

Un suspiro escapó de mí, no sabía que estaba tenso hasta que esas palabras me provocaron un agradable alivio y relajación. Luego de unos segundos, me incliné y mordí la parte alta de su oreja, que apenas sobresalía contra mi hombro.

Ginga ahogó un pequeño quejido —he-hey —me empujó con su hombro débilmente.

Pasé mi lengua sobre la zona mordida antes de hablar —así que… ¿estás feliz de _volver a casa_?

Ginga colocó una mano sobre mi pecho —me trae muchos recuerdos que hacen que me duela el corazón, pero… sí, estoy realmente contento de haber vuelto y poder ver a Hyoma y Oikuto otra vez —frotó un poco su mejilla contra mi hombro —son todo lo que queda de mi familia —susurró eso último, pero lo escuché claramente.

Bueno, no era lo mismo que decir que lo considera un hermano, pero casi; supongo que eso será suficiente por ahora —Tampoco sabía que cantabas —añadí casualmente.

Ginga soltó una risita —casi no lo había hecho desde que me fui de aquí, en realidad —vi que se mordió el labio y casi bajo yo a morderlo por él —pero sí, me gusta cantar —asentí sin hablar, con una pequeña idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

—Oye y ¿por qué te bañas con eso puesto? —pellizqué con dos dedos la banda azul en su frente.

—Oh, ya has visto cómo se desordena mi pelo cuando me la quito, es para no mojarlo sin querer —explicó —después de todo, Hyoma ya lo lavó por mí —gruñí bajo cuando ese preciso recuerdo ocupó mi cabeza —lo que me recuerda… —Ginga se movió de la cómoda posición en la que estábamos para estirar los brazos fuera de la bañera y tomar algo — ¿qui-quieres… mmm… me dejarías lavar el tuyo?

Me quedé de piedra unos segundos, parpadeando rápidamente — ¿Qué? —alcancé a musitar.

— ¡Y-ya me escuchaste! —se quejó mi pelirrojo, ruborizado, y erizado como un gato pillado por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué querrías~? —una parte de mi me obligó a callarme y me recordó nuevamente la escena en las termas. Hyoma tras de Ginga, acariciando su lindo pelo rojo. ¿Sería algo en particular que compartían solo con personas de confianza? ¿O una forma de demostrar afecto? Lo que fuera, pensé que si me negaba él se pondría triste o quizás solo más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba; de cualquier manera, siempre me gusta cuando acaricia mi pelo con sus dedos, y él parece tener cierta fijación por soltarlo de mi coleta —está bien, si no te importa hacerlo —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿De verdad? —sus ojos dorados parecieron brillar aún más, por unos segundos, aunque bien pudo ser mi imaginación y tratarse de el reflejo del agua alrededor de nosotros o algo así.

Simplemente cerré los ojos —como quieras, Ginga.

Lo sentí acercarse, y pronto sus dedos alcanzaron la parte posterior de mi cabeza, deslizando con suavidad la liga para soltar mi cabello —recuéstate por allí, hacia la ducha —me empujó ligeramente y yo me dejé hacer, cruzando mis brazos por uno de los laterales y reposando sobre ellos mi cabeza —muy bien, solo relájate y déjame todo a mí.

Simple suspiré y emití un sonido de afirmación ahogado en mi garganta. Ginga hizo que inclinara la cabeza y luego comenzó a verter agua tibia sobre mi pelo, lo hizo lento y con cuidado, podía sentir mis mechones empaparse, pegarse a mi rostro y cuello, y gotear por mi cara — _mmm._

 **Pov's Ginga**

Kyouya se había puesto a ronronear en cuanto empecé a mojar su cabello.

Bueno, no sé si es realmente un ronroneo, pero así identifico a esos gruñidos suaves, ahogados y constantes que hace cuando se relaja y algo le gusta.

Seguí vertiendo agua tibia, hasta asegurarme de que todo su pelo estuviera mojado. Se veía más oscuro, como un bosque en una noche lluviosa, era tan lindo que solo quería hundir mis dedos en él y acariciarlo para que Kyouya ronroneara más, solo por mi causa.

Y eso hice. Tomé el bote de shampoo y vacié una buena cantidad en mis manos, las froté un poco y luego las llevé a su cabello.

Me gustaba el pelo de Kyouya, no solo por su color peculiar, era espeso y sorprendentemente suave al tacto; me hacía feliz que Kyouya me permitiera acariciarlo y aún más que lo disfrutara.

Masajeé todo su cuero cabelludo y luego seguí hacia las puntas, haciendo bastante espuma en el proceso. Sonreí mientras pinchaba algunas burbujas y no pude evitar reír cuando mi compañero estornudó a causa de unas pocas que corrieron hasta su rostro, específicamente, hasta su nariz. Escuché un gruñidito en respuesta.

—No vayas a abrir los ojos, Kyouya, voy a enjuagarlo ahora —avisé, antes de volver a verter agua sobre él.

Kyouya ronroneó más fuerte cuando seguí frotando su pelo a la vez que dejaba caer el agua para aclarar el shampoo, ocasionalmente movería su cabeza contra mi mano, tal como un gato que quiere ser acariciado, y yo felizmente seguiría con esto un _laaaargo_ rato.

Cuando me aseguré de que no quedara shampoo, tomé otra botella, con un contenido más espeso, y repetí el proceso, solo que estaba vez no se hizo espuma si no que dejó su cabello más suave, y así pude tratar con unos pocos nudos que había encontrado mientras lo lavaba.

Me fijé en su espalda, ya que él no podía darse cuenta de que lo miraba. Las gotas corriendo por su piel bronceada eran un espectáculo que me hacía querer acariciar y besar su piel sin recato, pero agité mi cabeza para calmarme.

También noté que habían varias marcas, muchas eran pequeñas: viejas cicatrices curadas que apenas y se distinguían si se prestaba mucha atención. Claro que había algunas más obvias, dónde la piel estaba más rosada y hundida; la ira contra Doji burbujeó en mi sangre más rápido que los vientos huracanados de _Leone,_ porque lo sabía, esas heridas fueron culpa de esa sabandija sin escrúpulos que se aprovechó de nuestra creciente rivalidad para envenenar el alma de Kyouya.

La sola idea del peligro al que ese maldito hombre lanzó a este chico, y sabiendo el estado en que lo dejó me ponía **furioso** por decir lo menos.

Tenerlo aquí ahora mismo, sano y salvo, y dejándose cuidar por mí, me mantuvo tranquilo e hizo que lentamente ese tema se deslizara de mi mente.

No habíamos dicho una sola palabra en varios minutos, pero el silencio era cómodo; solo se escuchaba el movimiento del agua, el ronroneo de mi querido Kyouya y nuestras respiraciones.

—Ginga —me llamó de pronto, mientras desenredaba su pelo con mis manos; el bajo y ligeramente ronco tono de su voz, además del ronroneo adjunto, me hicieron estremecer suavemente.

— ¿Sí? —me asomé un poco por sobre su hombro.

Escuché un sonido contemplativo, ahogado, tal parece que había estado pensando en algo en particular —Canta algo… para mí — _okeeeey…_ esa petición me sorprendió.

— ¿Eh?

Kyouya bufó suavemente —ya me escuchaste. Quiero que cantes algo para mí, lo que tú quieras —explicó — ¿Lo harás? —se volteó a mirarme mientras hacía su petición.

 _Oh, benditas constelaciones_.

Él no podía mirarme así, con esos hermosos ojos azules, como los de un gatito que espera que su humano lo ponga en su regazo y lo acaricie, y pensar que puedo negarme a _cualquier cosa._

Agité mi cabeza y decidí bromear con él para relajarme —Seguro, solo… no te vayas a dormir aquí —lancé una risita entre dientes mientras pensaba qué canción elegir.

Kyouya me salpicó con una mano —no lo haré, así que, adelante. Te escucho.

—Mmm.. es que no sé qué ca~ —me detuve cuando una opción en particular llegó a mi mente — ¡Oh! Espera, ya sé…

— ¿Hmmm? —Kyoya ladeó su cara hacia mí, mientras yo aclaraba un poco mi garganta antes de empezar a tararear la primera parte de la canción, no solo para tomar bien el ritmo, sino también para saltarme los primeros versos.

 _Me arrastra como el agua del río,_

 _entre calor y frío_

 _Pero es tuyo y el mío._

Lo vi sonreír, me encantan esas sonrisas sencillas que da cuando está realmente relajado y contento. Mis manos bajaron lentamente de su pelo a su espalda, sentí claramente el breve espasmo de sus músculos y la tensión en los mismos cuando Kyouya se tensó para inmediatamente relajarse bajo mi toque. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

 _Claro como una noche de luna,_

 _de luna llena_

 _Pero vale la pena_

Incliné mi cabeza contra su espalda, su pelo ahora olía como un bosque de manzanas y me encantaba, solo quería quedarme ahí y llenarme los pulmones de ese aroma, acariciarlo y oírlo ronronear por mí.

 _Y a veces me lleva tan lejos,_

 _donde nunca he estado_

Mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura mientras presionaba algunos besos en el centro de su espalda entre versos, por el camino de la columna vertebral, como él había hecho antes conmigo.

Mis labios recogieron algunas gotas de agua mientras mis brazos se deslizaban hacia adelante. Acaricié su torso hasta que mis manos alcanzaron sus hombros y me mantuve así, en ese abrazo, dónde me sentía tan feliz de poder sostener a Kyouya en mis brazos, sin saber por qué, pero realmente no importaba.

 _A veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato_

 _Entre cálido y frío_

 _Este_ _sentir_ _es tuyo y mío_

Tartamudeé un poco al final y decidí cambiar ese último verso. _'Amor'_ era una palabra que no estaba listo para utilizar y no quería crear tampoco un momento incómodo con Kyouya, a pesar de que solo se tratara de la letra de una canción.

—Prometiste no dormirte —susurré.

—No estoy dormido —resopló él —suéltame un momento.

Me separé de inmediato —lo siento ¿te incomodé?

Él se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda y luego me dio un tirón con fuerza de los hombros, que se sacó un _'uuf'_ —dije solo un momento —caí contra su pecho, de rodillas para evitar terminar sentado en su… _regazo desnudo_ —así está mejor —no pude evitar sonreír y rozar mi nariz contra el centro de su pecho.

— ¿Nos quedamos unos minutos más y luego vamos a dormir? —propuse en voz baja.

Sus dedos subieron a mi cabello de vuelta —suena bien para mí —bostezó.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero subí mi cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, solo sabía que quería besarlo mucho y disfrutar de este momento. Kyouya me recibió sin dudar, su otra mano fue a mi espalda y presionó para acercarme más a él mientras su boca devoraba la mía, como si yo pudiera saciar algún tipo de hambre en él; me fascinaba esa sensación, provocaba que cada beso fuera especial, estremecedor, cálido y con el deseo de que fuera interminable, de que todo el resto del mundo se detuviera mientras nosotros disfrutábamos el uno del otro.

No me di cuenta de lo mucho que mi cuerpo se relajó, ni de la facilidad que tuvo Kyouya para moverme hasta que nuestros cuerpos hicieron mayor contacto.

Primero nuestros pectorales se tocaron y pude sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, al igual que el mío; rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras los besos se tornaban más impetuosos y apasionados, su pelo húmedo me hizo cosquillear la piel. Luego mi vientre se encontró con el suyo, mientras separaba las rodillas inconscientemente, en busca de una posición cómoda.

Finalmente, la mano de Kyouya presionó con más fuerza mi espalda baja, al límite de mi retaguardia, ocasionando que mi ingle chocara con la suya.

—Mghhh~

— _Grrrr_.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Yo intenté cerrar las piernas, en un acto reflejo, y fue cuando no pude hacerlo que me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente a horcajadas sobre el regazo de mi felino; Kyouya, por su parte, empujó sus caderas contra las mías, haciendo que fuera dolorosamente evidente la _'condición'_ de ambos.

—Ky-kyouya… —no estaba muy seguro de qué decirle, simplemente dije su nombre por qué sentí la necesidad de ello.

Lo escuché jadear roncamente —Oh… eso se siente bien —sentí su aliento caer contra mis labios. Un tenue escalofrío deslizándose por mi piel me provocó un fuerte estremecimiento — _Mmm_ Ginga —ronroneó mi nombre, con los ojos cerrados.

Sí, la verdad es que se había sentido indescriptible, pero era muy extraño y nunca antes había sentido nada parecido.

Me avergonzaba el simple pensamiento, pero la realidad era que mi… _entrepierna_ se encontraba erguida desde hacía unos minutos, la sensación de calor ya era sofocante, al igual que la creciente necesidad por sentir más y más a Kyouya… cuando menos él parecía estar en las mismas condiciones.

Kyouya volvió a presionar mi espalda hacia abajo para que nuestras caderas se encontraran de nuevo, a la vez que las suyas empujaban hacia arriba. El nuevo roce nos provocó más jadeos a ambos.

—Se siente _muy bien_ —volvió a ronronear con su voz hipnótica, y abrió los ojos, los cuales ahora lucían un tono de azul más oscuro del que le había visto nunca; y esos hermosos ojos oceánicos, me miraron con una adoración y afecto increíble, al mismo tiempo que parecían los de un león hambriento que observa a su más reciente cacería, listo para devorarla hasta la saciedad — ¿para ti también, Ginga?

Respondí a duras penas con un asentimiento de cabeza, mis brazos se tensaron alrededor de su cuello, dejándole notar mi estado vacilante —pero, Kyouya… ¿qué estamos haciendo? —necesitaba que él me diera una respuesta, antes de dejarme arrastrar a ciegas por este nuevo e inexplorado camino.

— _Shhh_ —me arrulló suavemente, la mano en mi pelo se movió para ahuecar mi mejilla. Sus ojos oscurecidos me miraron con calidez y ternura, pero sin perder nunca el hambre y ¿el anhelo? ¿deseo? No lo sabía con exactitud —estamos _experimentado_ —respondió — _jugando_ y descubriendo cosas… entre nosotros y de nosotros mismos ¿lo entiendes? —me dio un beso rápido —relájate y solo, acomódate ¿sí?

Hice lo que me pidió, dejé que mi cuerpo casi por completo volviera a relajarse en el agua -cada vez menos tibia- y contra el cuerpo de Kyouya. El conocimiento de que estaba sentado en su regazo y él me envolvía como si quisiera separarme del mundo exterior ahora era algo casual y agradable en mi cabeza, algo que podría y querría repetir cuando pudiera volver a darse la oportunidad —está bien —asentí más para mí mismo, antes de inclinar la cabeza, presentándole mi garganta.

Kyouya, como yo lo esperaba, se lanzó de inmediato a esa zona y empezó a besar y a morder, repasando algunas marcas y posiblemente pintando otras nuevas —eso es —susurró entre besos — ¿me entiendes, cierto? Por ejemplo, no sabías que te gustaban las mordidas hasta que yo lo hice ¿o me equivoco? —negué con la cabeza después de que me dejara un mordisco particularmente profundo en la base del cuello —yo no sabía que me gustaban las caricias en el pelo hasta ahora o esta forma en que presentas tu cuello para mí —arrastró su lengua por mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordió suavemente, provocándome un quejido placentero.

—Pero… —empecé con un hilo de voz, tal, que tuve que aclararme la garganta —a mí no me gustaría que cualquier otra persona me muerda… me gusta porque eres tú quien lo hace —sentí la necesidad de aclararle.

Kyouya se ruborizó muy tenue y me dio una sonrisa —ese es el punto. Es lo mismo conmigo, Ginga, no dejo que nadie más me toque el pelo —tomó mis brazos con sus manos e hizo que soltara su cuello solo para llevar mis manos a sus propias mejillas —o la cara, como te lo permito a ti.

Esta vez ambos nos acercamos para otro beso, un poco más largo e íntimo —creo que lo entiendo —murmuré, frotando suavemente mis pulgares en su piel.

Mi león sonrió, de esa manera en que puedo ver su colmillo —aprendamos… descubramos…Solo déjate llevar, mi lindo caballo alado —me sonrojé más y Kyouya me plantó otro beso —prometo que se sentirá cada vez mejor.

Simplemente asentí, confiando en él.

Quité mi mano derecha de su rostro para poder esparcir algunos besitos en ese lado de su cara, sintiendo la diferencia de su cicatriz contra su piel normal con mis labios; sentí a Kyouya temblar cuanto más mimaba su piel con mi boca.

Yo mismo mecí mis caderas contra las suyas a modo de prueba y realmente se sentía bien la presión de mi parte sensible contra la suya. Kyouya también estaba erecto, se sentía duro y caliente, y por alguna razón se me hacía agua la boca —mmmm —no pude evitar gemir cuando escuché el suave gruñido de Kyouya, sabiendo que ambos estábamos disfrutando esto por igual.

 **Pov's Kyouya.**

¡Oh, joder!

Esto era _tan bueno_.

Tenía a Ginga sentado sobre mí, ambos desnudos y mojados en una bañera tibia, besándonos y _jugueteando…_ Toda una maldita fantasía.

— _Oh~_ justo así, Ginga, sigue moviéndote así —lo motivé entre jadeos sin aliento y gruñidos que no era capaz de contener. Llevé ambas manos a sus caderas para ayudarlo en el ir y venir que estábamos creando, podía sentir la suave piel de sus muslos contra mis propias caderas, y el calor de su cuerpo casi pegado al mío era sofocantemente delicioso.

No se podía oír el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, en cambio el agua chapoteaba a nuestro alrededor y nos salpicaba la piel, volviendo todo más húmedo y caliente si cabía.

Era fantástico.

El placer corría por mi cuerpo, espesando la sangre en mis venas; mi respiración se interrumpía constantemente por jadeos y gruñidos, la de Ginga golpeaba cálidamente mi clavícula pues tenía su cabeza inclinada, aun así, era capaz de apreciar el dulce rubor que cubría su rostro y su expresión mezcla de placer, confusión y quizás nerviosismo.

Mi tierno pelirrojo, lucía tan adorable que solo me daban ganas de devorarlo, de arrastrarlo conmigo a descubrir la infinidad de cosas divertidas y placenteras que podríamos hacer juntos.

Justo ahora, el calor aumentaba y una sensación indescriptible se me acumulaba en el vientre, creciendo más y más al ritmo de nuestros jadeos, que iban en descontrolado y errático aumento.

—Kyouya… ahh, ah.. ¡Ky-Kyouya! — ¡Me encanta! Honestamente, me fascina escucharlo decir mi nombre, nunca antes había tenido esta necesidad de ser lo más importante para alguien más, pero pareciera que mis más bajos instintos se vuelcan por completo en Ginga, quiero que solo piense en mí, que anhele estar conmigo y me desee como yo lo deseo a él —n-no puedo parar —apenas pude entenderlo cuando empezó a besar mi cuello y el centro de mi pecho —pero… esto es demasiado… me siento raro.

Solté un lado de su cadera para buscar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos —está bien, Ginga —su nombre me salió en un jadeo particularmente ronco que lo hizo mirarme, muy sonrojado —deja que esa sensación te domine —lo besé rápido, raspando su labio inferior con mis colmillos —te gustará, confía en mí.

Ginga asintió y me invitó a una nueva ronda de besos. Yo estaba casi al límite y no pude contenerme en volver esos besos una lluvia de mordiscos, chupones y enredos de lengua de inmediato.

En un pequeño atrevimiento que, esperaba, no asustara a mi pequeño corcel, llevé mi mano que aún permanecía en su cadera más abajo, dónde nuestros miembros se rozaban al ritmo de nuestros erráticos movimientos y los envolví juntos para empezar masturbarnos.

Ginga mordió mi labio en respuesta, un poco fuerte, gimiendo-casi-chillando en sorpresa — ¡¿Ky-kyouya?! —sus bellos ojos dorados estaban nublados por el deseo.

—Shhh —lo callé de inmediato, volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas —no grites Ging, solo déjate llevar —tiré de su labio inferior y volví a besarlo en cuando me di cuenta de que parecía no poder contener su voz. Cualquier día querría escucharlo gemir y gritar sin control para mí, pero si ahora mismo alguien más nos oía íbamos a meternos en un lío.

—Kyo~ —lo interrumpí forzando mi lengua dentro de su boca para empezar a frotarlas, al mismo tiempo que mi mano iba más rápido. Yo mismo empezaba a perder el control y cubrí cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de mi garganta en su boca, podía sentir pequeñas cantidades de nuestra saliva gotear por nuestros mentones.

Empujé mis caderas más rápido, imaginando sin querer que embestía contra otra parte de Ginga, que había tenido a plena disposición hacía unas horas, eso sumado a nuestros besos, la sensación de sus uñas en mi espalda y su nerviosa inquietud, como una presa que intenta desesperadamente zafarse de las garras de su cazador, me llevaron al punto del no retorno.

Grité contra su boca, sintiendo mi polla palpitar contra la de Ginga y mi propia mano, la sensación de calor escapando de mi cuerpo mientras Ginga también ahogaba su grito en mi boca; la satisfacción orgullosa de lograr que él también llegara al clímax me hizo bajar a su cuello y reafirmar la marca de mis colmillos en él.

—Mmmm, delicioso —no pude evitar tararear contra su piel, mientras lamía mi marca.

—Kyouya —me llamó sin aliento —eso fue… muy intenso —me miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin bajar, las mejillas rojas, igual a sus labios magullados. Precioso.

— ¿Y te gustó? —apreté suavemente nuestras manos, que seguían unidas.

Él se desplomó contra mi pecho, acurrucándose ahí como un gatito —sí —lo envolví con mi brazo libre, sosteniéndolo contra mí —aunque no creo poder levantarme pronto… me tiemblan las piernas.

Me reí en voz baja —lo noto —de hecho, sus piernas seguían a mi alrededor —no hay prisa —lo obligué a levantar un poco la cabeza para besarlo.

Ginga me sonrío, esa gran y dulce sonrisa que tanto me gusta, me sonrojé sin querer y lo abracé nuevamente contra mi pecho.

Unos diez minutos luego de ese inolvidable baño, Kyouya y Ginga lograron juntar energía para salir de la tina, no sin una última limpieza, se vistieron a medias y regresaron a la cama.

No hubo señales de que Benkei o Kenta despertarán, así que simplemente se acomodaron, Kyouya solo con sus pantalones y Ginga con la playera naranja que, efectivamente, cubría más abajo de la ropa interior.

Se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro, hasta hallar una posición cómoda, y se cubrieron con el edredón; tenues rayos de luna se colaban por entre las cortinas, dándole un aura acogedora a la habitación.

—Es increíble lo fresco que está, para ser pleno verano —mencionó el peliverde, peinando distraídamente los cabellos rojos con una mano.

Ginga frotó perezosamente su rostro contra la suave tela de la manta invernal, disfrutando del calor compartido con su compañero — ¿no dan ganas de acurrucarse y simplemente dormir? —bostezó, antes de comenzar a tararear suavemente.

Kyouya replicó su bostezo, cayendo rápidamente en el sueño gracias a la suave melodía y a la sensación de un cuerpo pequeño y acogedor contra el suyo —podría _mmm_ —bostezo —acostumbrarme a esto —alcanzó a murmurar, entre la somnolencia, justo antes de caer rendido.

Ginga también se durmió pronto, sintiendo los dedos de Kyouya dejar de moverse paulatinamente en su pelo y la pesadez de sus párpados al cerrarse, mientras tarareaba las últimas notas de su canción favorita para dormir desde que era pequeño —Te quiero… mi león —balbuceó.

Por respuesta, Kyouya lo acunó más, protectoramente, en la inconsciencia del sueño.

.

.

.

 ***No sé si serán paranoias mías, pero después de ver tantas veces este capítulo, en esa parte donde Madoka le enseña Sagitario a Kenta y luego está Ginga mirando a Draco, siento que es un pequeño forshadow que nos dieron súper temprano de lo que pasaría dos temporadas despues, en Metal Fury, con Ryuuga y Kenta ?"**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

 **Espero sus comentarios y estrellitas :3**

 **Ja ne~nya**


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana despertó a Kyouya más o menos temprano, y dado lo mucho que había dormido las últimas horas -y muy a gusto- el león adolescente se levantó con la energía para ponerse en marcha enseguida.

Todo esto, respaldado por el hecho de que Ginga, una vez más, no estaba a su lado al despertar como para contagiarle las ganas de quedarse en cama, acurrucados y charlando o intercambiando besos y mimos.

Sin contener un gruñido molesto, el oji-azul se apresuró a buscar y ponerse su ropa habitual, tomando su gabardina verde en una mano para luego salir de la habitación en busca de su, aparentemente escurridizo, compañero.

 _Pegasus_ estaba junto a _Leone_ en una de las mesitas de noche, por lo que su dueño no debía estar muy lejos.

Antes que nada, pasó por el baño y se lavó la cara; escuchó movimiento en la sala, así que se encaminó ahí a continuación, solo para encontrar al propietario de la casa, de vuelta en su playera salmón y jeans oscuros, con una escoba en manos y limpiando el salón principal.

Kyouya se recostó contra la pared, al borde del pasillo, mientras lo miraba. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Ginga tarareaba por lo bajo y movía la cabeza o las caderas mientras limpiaba. Lucía realmente animado, como no lo había estado desde su batalla contra Ryuuga, y eso, por efecto inmediato, llenaba de ánimos al joven peliverde.

—No me esperaba una vista así. El pequeño viajero solitario como amo de casa —no pudo evitar bromear a su costa, mostrando esa sonrisa de lado que exhibía su colmillo.

— ¡Kyouya! —el pelirrojo se sobresaltó, y casi deja caer la escoba —bu-buenos días ¿dormiste bien? —consiguió preguntar, dándole una sonrisita nerviosa.

Kyouya caminó hacia él —pareces de buen humor —mencionó, mientras llegaba a su lado y le levantaba la cabeza al poner dos dedos bajo su barbilla —y sí, dormí bastante bien —ronroneó, antes de besarlo.

Ginga se sonrojó ligeramente y dio un pequeño bote, pero no pudo no corresponderle y derretirse en ese beso —tú también pareces haber despertado de buen humor —se rió entre dientes, antes de echar un vistazo al pasillo, un poco nervioso de que alguien los sorprendiera.

Kyouya solo le mordió el labio inferior en reprimenda, luego de rodar los ojos — ¿quieres ayuda?

—No hace falta.

Kyouya volvió a poner los ojos en blanco —deja esa tonta cortesía —le robó otro beso y se dio la vuelta —arreglaré la habitación.

Ginga se relamió los labios, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa —gracias.

Kyouya le dio un guiño antes de pasar la puerta y Ginga suspiró suavemente antes de retomar su tarareo y el aseo de su hogar.

El pelirrojo estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran allí con él, porque evitaban que la nostalgia y el dolor de la pérdida lo golpearan.

Kyouya dejó la puerta abierta, solo para seguir escuchando el tarareo de Ginga, mientras acomodaba almohadas y tendía las mantas de la cama; recogió también las toallas que habían tendido en la ventana y las dobló, dejándolas apiladas sobre una de las cómodas de la habitación. Recogió a su _Leone_ y a _Pegasus_ de la mesita, guardó su bey y salió de regreso a la sala para encontrar a Ginga en la puerta, barriendo un poco de polvo fuera; le tendió el bey azul y luego se acomodó su gabardina verde.

—Despertaré a los chicos para que vayamos a desayunar donde Hyoma —mencionó, mientras guardaba a su _Pegasus_ —conociéndolo, ya debe estar casi listo.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro de que no sigue dormido? —comentó el joven león, entrelazando las manos tras la cabeza.

Ginga señaló el sofá al pasar —mi ropa estaba aquí esta mañana, lo que significa que se levantó mucho antes que yo —Kyouya miró al mueble, encontrando la chaqueta azul de Ginga perfectamente doblada aún allí. Gruñó por lo bajo.

¿El borrego habría sido capaz de fisgonear las habitaciones mientras había estado allí? ¿Habría visto que él y Ginga estaban durmiendo juntos?

Gracias a su peculiar actitud, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si había alcanzado a verlos besándose en las aguas termales, aunque Kyouya apostaba más a un **no**.

Al volver la mirada hacia el pasillo vio a Kenta salir, ahogando un bostezo en una mano, y a Ginga mirando dentro de la habitación con cara pensativa y una mano bajo el mentón.

—Ah, buenos días, Kyouya —saludó amablemente el pequeño peliverde.

Kyouya reconoció su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de que el niño se dirigiera al baño y luego se volvió a su compañero —yo lo despierto —adivinando que el dilema de Ginga era, seguramente, cómo sacar a Benkei de su sueño profundo.

Ginga asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando pasó a su lado, hacía la cama del peli-morado. En esta ocasión, en lugar de tomar la almohada de Kenta, Kyouya agarró la propia almohada de Benkei y se la quitó de un tirón. Ginga se rió suavemente, el tirón sirvió para que el oji-café espabilara un poco, aun así, Kyouya le aventó la almohada a la cara —hora de levantarse.

Benkei cayó de la cama, mientras se quitaba desesperadamente la almohada de la cara — ¿Qu-qué, qué?

Ginga le ofreció una mirada de simpatía —llevo un par de minutos tratando de despertarte, Benkei. Vamos donde Hyoma a desayunar —le explicó, mientras Kyouya simplemente se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se paró a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

La pareja de habilidosos bladers salieron fuera de la casa, a tomar aire fresco, mientras Kenta y Benkei terminaban de alistarse. El aire puro y fresco de la montaña era agradable, Kyouya amaba la sensación del viento y ahora que Ginga se había recuperado por completo de su excursión a la montaña también disfrutaba de la brisa.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Kenta, saliendo de la casa con Benkei. Ginga les sonrió y los cuatro se encaminaron a la casa de Hyoma, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta.

Ginga entró primero, con la ligereza de quien había estado cientos de veces allí antes y exclamó animadamente — ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, chicos —Madoka justamente salía de un pasillo, con un cepillo que paseaba por su pelo castaño y con toda la apariencia de estar recién levantada.

—Buen día Gingi, hola muchachos —saludó un más animado Hyoma, que estaba tras la barra de la cocina, bien haciéndole un gesto con la mano al pelirrojo.

Ginga se acercó con su ánimo habitual —Hola Hyoma.

El albino dejó la espátula que tenía en una mano para llevarla al pelo rojo y acariciarlo con cariño, antes de darle un rápido beso en la frente — ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes, Gin?

—Estoy perfectamente, Hyo-chan —el oji-dorado le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas —no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Conociéndolo de toda la vida, Hyoma identificó la sinceridad en sus palabras y toda la energía que hacía brillar los ojos ámbar del chico —me alegra saberlo —la mano de Hyoma bajó para rozar con sus nudillos la mejilla del niño más joven. Al hacerlo, un pequeño escalofrío subió por su espalda y la sensación de ser observado lo golpeó.

— ¿Te ayudo? —fue una pregunta, pero Ginga no esperó una respuesta antes de meterse más en la cocina y ayudar a su mejor amigo con los desayunos de todos, sus amigos estaban ahí por él después de todo.

Hyoma ni siquiera se molestó en negar, miró de reojo a los cuatro visitantes, pero la sensación de unos ojos en su nuca había desaparecido. No que necesitara confirmación para saber quién había sido.

Todos se acomodaron en la mesa de comedor mientras Hyoma y Ginga llevaban vasos y platos llenos de comida para todos.

Benkei, Kenta y Madoka estaban de un lado de la mesa, Kyouya del otro, cuando finalmente se unieron los dos bladers locales, el pelirrojo quedó en medio.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma amena. Hyoma ya sabía lo que había llevado a Ginga de vuelta a casa por palabras de Oikuto y se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto, a pesar de querer escucharlo de su propia boca, pero parecía que Ginga ya no necesitaba el consuelo; lo que hubiera encontrado en la cima de esa montaña, realmente era lo que necesitaba.

Hubo un momento en que Ginga casi se atoró con un sorbo de su jugo de frutas.

— ¿Estás bien, Ginga? —consultó Madoka.

Ginga carraspeó un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza —te he dicho que no comas tan rápido Gin, un día te vas a ahogar —Hyoma lo _regañó_ suavemente mientras le palmeaba a la espalda con suavidad.

Ginga se sonrojó muy ligeramente, por el trato de niño pequeño, y se limitó a asentir hacia su mejor amigo, con aspecto tenso e inquieto, mientras apretaba las piernas.

El pelirrojo luchó por no dirigirle una mirada reprochante al peliverde a su lado, cuando la mano que había colocado en su muslo hacía un momento no solo no se apartó, sino que empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, por sobre la tela de mezclilla.

Kyouya simplemente siguió ingiriendo su desayuno con la otra mano como si nada, reprimiendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luego de un rato, con todos satisfechos y con las energías completamente recargadas, se dirigieron hacia el bosque, con la guía -esta vez confiable- de Hyoma, y de Ginga también, aunque el pelirrojo parecía más bien distraído en revivir recuerdos de su infancia.

La primera parada no les tomó más de unos diez minutos de caminata. Había un tocón pulido que parecía un perfecto BeyStadium, y junto el árbol caído había sido cubierto de musgo y otras plantas silvestres.

Los árboles alrededor eran robustos y de ramas frondosas, las raíces incluso sobresalían del suelo y se entrelazaban unas con otras, creando un patio de juegos natural para pequeños animales como ardillas, conejos y demás habitantes del bosque. En el camino incluso habían visto algún que otro búho durmiendo en los árboles.

Kenta y Benkei se apresuraron a probar el árbol mientras Madoka consultaba con Ginga y Hyoma sobre cómo había sido antes de quedar tan liso y si recordaban cuanto tiempo se tardó.

Kyouya permaneció en silencio por un rato, solo escuchando y pensando. Era claro que Ginga había estado practicando beyblade desde muy, _muy_ pequeño, y eso se reflejaba en su nivel actual como blader, pero había algo en particular que le provocaba curiosidad.

" _Hyoma y su Aries llevan muchos años de entrenamiento y práctica juntos, son un contendiente difícil, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia_ " esa respuesta de Ginga a Kenta lo había hecho pensar. Resultaba obvio que par de amigos se había enfrentado incontables veces desde la infancia… ¿Cuál de los dos estaría a la cabeza? ¿Se habían enfrentado desde que Ginga obtuvo a _Pegasus_?

El prolongado silencio y la quietud de Kyouya llamó la atención de Ginga, y se quedó viendo al oji-azul sin que este se diera por enterado. El rostro del joven león era impasible y no le daba ni una pista al pelirrojo sobre los pensamientos que rondaban a su compañero. Claro, cualquier otra persona que viera esa expresión y sus brazos cruzados lo interpretaría como fastidio o desdén, pero Ginga lo conocía mejor que eso.

De todos modos, dejó que Kenta y Benkei jugarán unos pocos minutos más antes de presionar hacia el siguiente punto.

Internamente, Ginga pensó que era una pena no poder caminar al lado de su querido león, de la mano, como lo hacían a veces en la ciudad; pero Hyoma y los demás estaban demasiado atentos a él como para permitirles un momento así.

Era una pena, porque podía distinguir qué a Kyouya le agradaba todo ese ambiente natural y salvaje que los envolvía en su recorrido, y le gustaría poder compartirlo mejor con él, preferiblemente solos, de modo que pudieran ser ellos mismos y expresarse sin moderación.

Sin querer, Ginga acabó pensando en que sería una bonita cita. Caminar por el bosque bey, parar en el río al que estaban a punto de llegar para nadar, quizás comer algo, y tener una increíble batalla bey en cualquiera de las peculiares locaciones que encerraba ese antiguo bosque.

El pelirrojo sonrió felizmente ante esos pensamientos. Definitivamente tenía que volver con Kyouya aquí.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Hyoma observaba a Ginga y sonrió también al verlo feliz. Ginga no se veía así desde aquella desastrosa noche en el santuario del bey prohibido, y Hyoma dedicó un pensamiento para agradecer a la estrella de la suerte de su querido oji-dorado por poner a tan buenos amigos en su camino.

Otro que estaba observándolo, desde luego, era Kyouya. Relajándose mientras caminaba, se preguntó qué había pintado esa bonita sonrisa en los apetitosos labios de su Ginga y de repente tenía tantos deseos de besarlo que tuvo que agitar su cabeza para alejar las imágenes de él, tumbando a Ginga sobre la suave hierba del bosque, al límite del río al que acababan de llegar, para besar, chupar y morder sus labios y cuello hasta la saciedad.

—Aquí estamos —declaró Hyoma, cuando llegaron a la rivera de un río ligeramente rápido de al menos diez o doce metros de ancho, con aguas claras y algunas rocas de diferentes tonalidades grisáceas.

—Es un lindo lugar —mencionó Kenta.

—Me pregunto si estará conectado con la corriente que da agua al lago en el que paramos de camino —comentó Madoka para sí.

—Este es otro gran lugar para practicar beyblade —se adelantó Ginga, mirando hacia las rocas que sobresalían del agua.

Benkei giró la cabeza a los lados —Yo no veo nada.

Con su usual sonrisa, Ginga sacó su lanzador y cargó a _Pegasus_ —Mira y aprende.

Pero Hyoma lo interrumpió mientras se preparaba para lanzar—Mueve tu pie izquierdo un poco a la derecha.

El pelirrojo obedeció — ¿Así?

El albino caminó hasta pararse detrás de él. Kyouya se tensó cuando todos pudieron ver cómo Hyoma colocaba ambas manos en las caderas del más bajo —No demasiado —luego, metió una pierna en medio de las de Ginga y las separó con suavidad hasta que pareció satisfecho.

Ginga ignoró -no sin dificultad- la sensación de una mirada fija en él, que estaba muy seguro no pertenecía a Hyoma y se centró en su tiró —Bien —con la tradicional exclamación de _'Let It rip'_ el bey azul salió disparado, rebotó en varias rocas a través de su camino por el río para finalmente llegar al otro lado, intacto y sin dejar de girar. Recibió exclamaciones sorprendidas, como el "wow" alargado de Kenta antes de volver la mirada —se llama _Cruce de Bey_ —esta vez no pudo suprimir un escalofrío, cuando descubrió una helada mirada en los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y notó sus manos en puño.

Ginga tragó en seco, preguntándose qué había molestado a Kyouya, mientras Madoka explicaba los detalles técnicos del _Cruce de Bey_ y Benkei se aventuraba a intentarlo, lo que le ofreció una distracción tanto a él como al inconforme Tategami.

—Pero si fallas por una pequeña fracción, tu Bey puede caer al río —advirtió la mecánica.

Ginga no pudo dejar de recordar sus tardes con Hyoma en ese río —Si eso pasa, vas a tener que nadar, Benkei —canturreó divertido, llevándose las manos tras la espalda, aún con su lanzador entre ellas.

Hyoma se rió entre dientes —Nosotros dos tuvimos que meternos muchas veces.

Benkei lo desestimó con facilidad—Pues yo no nadaré en ningún río —y lanzó.

Desafortunadamente, _Bull_ no consiguió ni un solo rebote bueno antes de caer a la corriente, así que Hanawa saltó al agua fresca para recuperar su bey. Por suerte el agua no alcanzaba a arrastrarlo antes de que se hundiera.

Kyouya lo miró con algo entre la pena ajena y la burla antes de adelantarse, cargar a _Leone_ en su lanzador, y realizar con éxito la maniobra.

El bey verde se reunió con su compañero azul, al otro lado del río.

Como siempre, Benkei lo alabó. Kyouya escuchó las exclamaciones de los demás hasta que fue el propio Ginga quien habló. El peliverde disfrutó el orgullo de su compañero mientras pintaba una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

—Cualquiera lo haría, si ya ha visto como se hace —lo que en cualquier otra persona sonaría a modestia, en Kyouya transmitía orgullo y estar consciente de su propio talento y habilidad.

—Ajá, así se habla —aduló Ginga, y una parte muy interna de Kyouya ronroneó ante su voz.

—Bueno, ese es el rival número uno de Ginga, amigos, Kyouya —comentó Madoka, al estilo presentador de TV.

— ¿Su rival? —fue muy satisfactorio para Kyouya oír la conmoción en la voz del corderito. Entreabrió un solo ojo a tiempo para ver cómo el de ojos cerúleos miraba de Madoka a Ginga, como esperando una explicación.

Y fue aún más satisfactorio que el propio Ginga se lo confirmara —Kyouya es bastante talentoso —en ese momento, el joven león solo quería agarrarlo de sus vibrantes mechones rojos y besarlo hasta robarle el aliento.

— ¡Madoka, mira! —el pequeño peliverde de pronto palmeó el brazo de la castaña antes de apuntar unos metros más río arriba. Ignorante de la tensión entre un Kyouya y Hyoma.

Tanto la castaña como todos los demás voltearon en la dirección señalada, solo para hallar una pata adulta, caminando con cinco pequeños patitos en dirección al río —awww, que linda familia de patos —la niña los enfocó con su laptop para tomar una foto de la escena.

—Mientras no sean jabalíes, fantástico —murmuró Benkei, ganándose unas cuantas risas, así como un resoplido burlón de Kyouya.

—Miren, algo sale del agua —Madoka señaló a medio camino entre ellos y los patos, algo pareció asomarse al borde del río.

Ginga caminó hacía allí, luego de emitir un sonido curioso —no será un cocodrilo ¿o sí? —tembló Benkei.

Hyoma negó con la cabeza —no hay ese tipo de lagartos por aquí… aun así, ten cuidado Ginga, podría ser una serpiente —añadió con preocupación.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que lo había escuchado, luego se hincó sobre una rodilla al borde del río, miró con atención y sonrió —no hay de qué preocuparse. Es solo una pequeña tortuga de río —Ginga acercó las manos al agua, lentamente, y luego las hundió de prisa, logrando atrapar entre ellas a la pequeña tortuga —aquí.

Kenta y Madoka se acercaron primero a ver al animal. Ginga lo dejó en manos del niño para luego desviar su mirada hacia unos arbustos a su espalda.

—Buena atrapada —lo felicitó Hyoma.

Ginga lo miró un momento, con una sonrisa —gracias, el truco está en no hacer ruido hasta que esté al alcance —le dio una mirada de reojo a Kyouya, antes de volverla a los arbustos.

El peliverde no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina al recordar algo similar que le había dicho a Ginga anoche, en el baño, pero se percató de la insistente mirada de Ginga y se giró con curiosidad, notando… algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —peguntaron Benkei y Hyoma casi al mismo tiempo, notando el interés de ambos talentosos bladers.

Ginga los chistó, llevándose un dedo a los labios antes de caminar hacia un arbusto en particular y atravesar el torso entre las hojas.

Kyouya estaba a punto de acercarse cuando Ginga exclamó algo inentendible y se abalanzó por completo al otro lado del arbusto.

— ¡¿Ginga?! —exclamaron está vez los dos menores.

— ¡Tienen que ver esto! —gritó el pelirrojo, antes de salir de entre los arbustos, sosteniendo algo cuidadosamente entre sus manos. De inmediato fue rodeado por todos antes de oír un coro de exclamaciones sorprendidas o curiosas — ¿No es precioso?

— ¿Eso es un gato? —preguntó Benkei.

En efecto, Ginga cargaba en sus manos los que parecía ser la cría de algún tipo de felino. Era muy pequeño, con grandes ojos azul pálido, el pelaje de un curioso color, como entre dorado y rojizo, con múltiples manchas y anillos en la cola.

—Ginga… —Hyoma parecía disgustado, pero no pudo decir otra palabra antes de que el pelirrojo lo mirara, casi se podían ver estrellas en sus ojos dorados.

— ¿No es un leoncito precioso, Hyoma? —exclamó. Kenta y Benkei se tensaron. ¿León? ¿En el bosque?

La mecánica balbuceó por un momento —ah, creo que te equivocas de especie, Ginga.

El pelirrojo la miró, ladeando la cabeza en confusión, luego miró a Hyoma que estaba a su derecha —en realidad, se los llama mucho ' _leones de montaña'_ , así que realmente no es incorrecto —aclaró el albino.

—Pero ¿qué es exactamente? —volvió a preguntar Benkei.

—Es una cría de Puma, Benkei —aclaró Kyouya, que estaba mirando al felino por sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ginga, con gran interés.

— ¿E-esos animales no son peligrosos? —tembló Kenta.

—No es usual que ataquen personas, al menos no por aquí, además, es solo un bebé Kenta —lo acunó mejor contra su abdomen —no debe tener ni siquiera un mes —aclaró. El minino los miraba, temblando en las manos del oji-dorado.

—A medida que crecen pierden las manchas y su pelaje toma un color uniforme —leyó Madoka, desde su laptop —puede ser dorado, platinado o rojizo. Los adultos alcanzan a medir entre 60 y 80 cm hasta los hombros, y de la nariz a la cola entre metro y medio hasta 2,75.

—Además, mira sus dientes —Ginga se acomodó a la cría en un solo brazo y metió el dedo índice entre las mandíbulas para exponer la dentadura. El gatito le gruñó pero, obviamente, no tenía la fuerza para evitarlo —son muy pequeños, no hacen daño aún —la sensación no era más que rozar un cuchillo de mantequilla —igual que las garras —sacó el dedo de la boca del animal para tomar una de sus patas y presionarlas, diminutas garritas retráctiles apenas se asomaron.

—Awwww —Madoka arrulló de ternura luego de ver esa demostración, y que el gatito espetara un gorgoteo que pretendía ser un gruñido amenazante —es realmente lindo.

—Ya, pero sigue siendo un animal salvaje —suspiró Hyoma, mirando al pelirrojo con suave reprimenda —no debiste tomarlo Ginga.

Con una mirada herida, Ginga levantó al pequeño león de montaña más cerca de su pecho —pero, Hyoma, estaba solo —cabeceó hacia los arbustos.

—A esa edad, creo que ni siquiera comen carne aún —reflexionó Kyouya, mirando al pequeño animal en brazos de su compañero —debería estar con su madre y hermanos para ser amamantando.

— ¿Por qué piensas que tiene hermanos? —preguntó Kenta.

—La mayoría, si no son todos los felinos salvajes, suelen tener al menos dos crías por camada —explicó Ginga con una sonrisa —por eso me preocupa que este pequeño leoncito esté por aquí rondado solito.

La postura y mirada de Hyoma hablaban de resignación absoluta — ¿y qué pretendes hacer? ¿llevarlo contigo?

—Es muy pequeño, Hyo-chan —los ojos de Ginga en ese momento eran tan adorables como los del gatito en sus manos —no puede haberse alejado tanto de su familia. Quizás los encontremos de camino.

—Espera ¿no querrá atacarnos la madre si nos ve con su bebé? —preguntó Benkei con inquietud.

Kyouya le respondió —es muy poco probable que una sola hembra ataque a un grupo numeroso, aunque sea por su cría —reflexionó —en todo caso nos acecharía en busca de una oportunidad para recuperarlo, o bien daría por sentado su perdida —concluyó, acercando finalmente una mano al pequeño puma para rascar entre sus orejas con suavidad.

Sí. Kyouya tenía un punto débil con los gatitos ¿Y qué con eso?

Lo negaría a cualquier persona que preguntara.

—Además, si un macho adulto lo encuentra, lo cazaría —alegó el pelirrojo, mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos aguados.

Hyoma suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente y la otra contra la cadera —de acuerdo, puedes tenerlo por el momento, pero si no encontramos a su madre lo dejarás aquí, no puedes llevártelo a la aldea.

Ginga le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, abrazando al gatito contra el centro de su pecho — ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Hyo-chan! —se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió hasta el borde del agua, por donde había pasado su bey —bueno ¡sigamos entonces! —y sin mediar otra palabra, empezó a saltar entre las rocas.

— ¡Cuidado, no vayas a resbalar! —se quejó de inmediato Hyoma, mientras él y Kyouya se apresuraban detrás de Ginga.

— ¡Cuidado con el puma, Ginga! —exclamó también Madoka, antes de mirar las rocas con precaución. No quería terminar mojada como Benkei.

El de la bufanda saltó ágilmente entre las rocas, aún con los brazos ocupados con el gatito, cruzó el río sin perder el ritmo. Sin embargo, al llegar al otro extremo perdió el equilibrio y casi se va de espaldas al río, de no ser porque Kyouya lo alcanzó justo a tiempo y dejó que la espalda del pelirrojo chocara contra su pecho, deteniendo su caída sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Te tengo —le susurró bajito, en la oreja.

Ginga simplemente se ruborizó un poco.

— ¿Ginga estás bien? —los alcanzó Hyoma.

—Sí, desde luego —el pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante mientras se enderezaba y Kyouya se apartaba para recuperar sus beys —solo me tambaleé un segundo.

Tategami se inclinó para tomar a su _Leone_ y a _Pegasus._ Ambos beys estaban quietos, apoyados entre sí; habían dejado de girar hacia unos momentos, cuando sus dueños prestaron su total atención a otra cosa.

Kyouya los recogió con ambas manos y guardó su bey antes de tenderle el azul a Ginga. El pelirrojo acomodó al puma en un brazo y guardó su bey con la mano libre.

—Gracias Kyouya.

Esperaron a que los demás terminaran de cruzar el río a salvo y siguieron su camino, esta vez más atentos a su alrededor, por si divisaban entre el follaje a la madre puma del pequeño gatito que Ginga cuidaba. Eso le dio la oportunidad al pelirrojo de dejar el lado de Hyoma sin que este se diera mucho por enterado, y caminar lado a lado con Kyouya.

El peliverde zumbó complacido por esto y estiró la mano izquierda para volver a acariciar al pequeño puma.

— ¿Crees que encontremos a su familia? —consultó Ginga, en voz baja, como si lo que llevara en brazos fuera un bebé dormido y no un gato salvaje inquieto.

Kyouya dejó que el minino tomara su dedo pulgar entre sus dos pequeñas patitas y tratara de morderlo —la posibilidad está —dijo sencillamente, sin querer darle muchas esperanzas al pelirrojo. Si no encontraban a la madre, la cría se quedaría sola y moriría, ya fuese por inanición o en las garras de otro animal salvaje.

Ginga suspiró, luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su pareja — ¿Te gusta?

Kyouya frunció los labios ante la entonación cantarina en esa pregunta y dio una mirada de reojo a los otros cuatro antes de responder en voz baja —sí, es… lindo.

Ginga le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas, mientras rozaba 'casualmente' su brazo derecho con el izquierdo del peliverde. Kyouya rodó los ojos antes de tener una idea. Tomó uno de los extremos colgantes de la bufanda blanca de Ginga, con la mano derecha, y la meneó sobre la cría, agitándola suavemente para llamar su atención.

Ginga parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, pero rápidamente el gatito perdió interés en la mano izquierda de Kyouya y se enfocó en el trozo de tela blanca que se balanceaba sobre su cabeza; se movió hasta quedar panza arriba entre los brazos de Ginga y empezó a lanzar sus patas delanteras hacia arriba, tratando de cazar la tela.

Ginga se rió entre dientes —eso es adorable.

—Las crías persiguen las colas de sus padres como práctica para cazar presas en movimiento —comentó el peliverde, subiendo y bajando el pliego de ropa —es instinto.

—Aun sabiendo eso, es lindo —insistió el menor —solo míralo, pequeño cazador —cariñosamente, llevó un dedo a la pancita expuesta y le profirió pequeñas caricias —pequeño leoncito.

El gatito gorgoteó ante las cosquillas en su panza y le dio un zarpazo al dedo del pelirrojo. Ginga hizo un pequeño mohín y redirigió sus caricias bajo el mentón del puma.

En respuesta, el felino se detuvo parcialmente en su juego de cacería, solo para ronronear.

A Ginga le brillaron los ojos al oírlo y sentirlo contra su pecho — ¡está ronroneando! —exclamó en voz baja a Kyouya, conteniéndose para no gritarlo y atraer la atención de los demás.

Aunque ambos estaban tan atentos al minino que ninguno se percató de Madoka apuntando su laptop a ellos y fotografiando la enternecedora escena.

Kyouya le sonrió burlonamente —me doy cuenta —dejó el pedazo de bufanda colgar por el hombro vestido de azul en favor de volver a rascar entre las orejas del gatito.

El pequeño puma ronroneó más fuerte.

La siguiente parada fue en una zona más alta, por encima de la línea del césped, y llena de rocas.

Las rocas apiladas y altas estaban llenas de agujeros, que tenían la circunferencia apenas más grande que el tamaño promedio de un bey.

Hyoma les explicó a todos sobre el _Paso Bey_ mientras Ginga le tendía el gatito a Kyouya — ¿quieres sostenerlo un momento?

Los ojos color zafiro parpadearon dos o tres veces con rapidez mientras Ginga colocaba al gatito en sus brazos.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y alcanzó a Hyoma mientras ambos colocaban a _Aries_ y _Pegasus_ en sus lanzadores para la demostración de turno. Gritaron a la vez y lanzaron sus beys, que atravesaron agujeros en diferentes rocas, una al lado de la otra.

—...Inventaron muchas cosas para entretenerse —comentó Madoka en tono bromista mientras veían a Kenta y Benkei tratar y fallar en imitar a los dos lugareños.

Ginga la miró después de volver a guardar a _Pegasus_ —Estando tan inmersos en las montañas no había muchas más cosas con las que jugar —respondió con una sonrisa.

Kyouya siguió observando a _Bull_ y _Sagitario_ chocar con las rocas mientras acariciaba al gatito en sus brazos. Su ronroneo había menguando en cuanto Ginga lo soltó, y con el ruido que hacían los demás ya apenas y se podía escuchar, pero él podía sentir la vibración contra su piel.

Madoka volvió a analizar la maniobra y los beneficios que traía a la técnica del beyblade mientras los otros dos seguían intentando —adaptación al estadio, técnica de lanzamiento, control del bey… son habilidades necesarias para el beyblade ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Claro, pero ¿a quién le importa mientras te diviertas? —continuó el pelirrojo con su actitud relajada.

—Ah, yo sé que divertirse es la base del beyblade pero…

—De modo que estuviste entrenando así, constantemente, desde que estabas en pañales —mencionó Kyouya, más que preguntar, interrumpiendo a la mecánica —con razón te volviste tan fuerte —cerró los ojos, relajado con el ronroneo del puma.

Hyoma vio una oportunidad allí y la tomó —esa es una de las ventajas de haber crecido en la aldea Koma —el albino se dirigió directamente a Tategami —no hay un verdadero sustituto para la experiencia ¿o sí, Kyouya? —lo picó, con toda la intención de molestarlo.

Kyouya abrió los ojos de golpe, deteniendo en seco sus caricias al puma, y miró a Hyoma con frialdad.

 _"¿Qué está sugiriendo? ¿Que no estoy a la altura de Ginga, pero él sí? ¿Qué diablos sabrá ese pelo de oveja sobre_ _ **mi**_ _experiencia? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para hablarme así?"_

Sin esconder un gruñido amenazante, que puso alerta al gatito en su brazo, Kyouya caminó hasta Ginga y regresó al puma a sus brazos con cuidado antes de encaminarse hacia donde Benkei seguía haciendo el tonto con Kenta.

—Háganse a un lado —empujó al mayor con una mano mientras sacaba su lanzador con la otra. Una vez posicionado, cargó a su _Leone_ y apuntó cuidadosamente —si Ginga puede hacerlo, entonces yo puedo hacerlo también… ¡Vamos, _Leone!_

Para nadie fue realmente una sorpresa que, de nuevo, lo consiguiera de un tiro.

—Jamás te intimidas ¿verdad? —siguió picando el peli-celeste —ya veo porque Ginga te toma tan en serio.

Ignorando por completo el tono de provocación en la voz de su amigo de la infancia, Ginga asintió —y que lo digas —afirmó, orgulloso y acariciando de nuevo al puma bajo el mentón.

" _Pero no importa cuánto se esfuerce, hay ciertas cosas que jamás conseguirá"_ pensó el dueño de _Aries,_ mirando al joven león de reojo, antes de re-componer su expresión apacible —muy bien, es hora de irnos a la siguiente parada.

Mientras Kyouya guardaba su bey y regresaba al lado de su querido pelirrojo, notó que esta última declaración de Hyoma pareció tomarlo por sorpresa — ¿Siguiente? ¿A dónde más vamos a ir hoy? —eso no le dio muy buena espina a Kyouya.

Y la sensación aumento cuando Hyoma le contestó a Ginga con una pizca de burla, o sarcasmo, no estaba del todo seguro — ¿Creíste que la única razón por la que vinimos, fue para entretener a tus amigos? —los ojos cerúleos se desviaron a los visitantes —cuando Ginga y yo veníamos a este bosque... siempre hacíamos una última palabra.

Kyouya tuvo esta sensación de que debía poner una mano sobre el hombro de Ginga, o en su espalda, cuando esas palabras lo tomaron visiblemente con la guardia baja. Incluso el puma se revolvió, inquieto — ¡¿Ah?! ¿Es enserio? ¿No estarás hablando de…?

Los ojos cerúleos de Hyoma habían pasado de amables y picarescos, a decididos y desafiantes —sí, habló enserio. Al _Green Hades_.

Ginga no tardó más de dos segundos en responder — ¿Así que eso quieres? Interesante, acepto el reto.

Y eso dejó a todos preguntándose _¿Qué rayos es el Green Hades?_

 **Continuará…**


End file.
